The adventures of Morgan in a parrellel universe
by le faye's flame
Summary: Morgan is a girl completly ordinary or is she As a fan of Doctor who you'd think it a dream come true getting to go on adventures with the doctor but being stalked by a Timelady, sort of sucks the fun out of it rewrite of series 3
1. Nezzeria takes me away

The harsh wind whipped at my face, blowing streaks of my blood red dyed hair into my eyes, as I stormed up the street, my anger having not died down. I cursed my parents, silently for thinking me incapable to do nothing, as if I were a child which I'm not. 18, that's how old I am, yeah, I'm an adult. I looked up at the name of the street, horward street, it indicated the wood was not far away.

As I walked on, I couldn't help but think it mean of my parents on my birthday to drop a bomb as big as me being adopted and call me an ungrateful child, when I wanted to know my parents, birth parents, screw them. My hand, out of habit, twirled my necklace, the only thing my birth parents left me, that and an old watch, with beautiful circles on that was tied on a black ribbon underneath my shirt, the necklace was also had a black ribbon that held a sparkling white gem. I looked up, to see at the end of the road looming over the houses magnificent oak, holly trees and other variety's, I didn't know the name of. I smiled and pushed further on, my black all stars hardly making a noise as they touched the ground, entering the woods I brushed my hands against the lustrous green leaves of bushes the flowing water up ahead could be heard.

I pushed further on, so the small beak with its burbling water was in front of me. Sighing I took off my shoes and submerged my feet into the cold cool water, making my feet look an even paler white than normal. I closed my eyes and listened to the silent wood, a small smile spread across my face. It was then I heard a distant whooshing, in the distance almost like a machine was heaving it out, it sounded like...NO c'mon I mean _doctor who_ that's not real. Eyes snapping open, I moved up the woods to where the noise came from, in my rush forgetting to put my shoes on, so each step felt like a beating to the foot but I paid no heed. Then, I pushed away a canopy of leaves and ivy, to reveal a tiny clearing and sat in the centre of it, standing out like a sore thumb, a blue police telephone box.

I almost past out there and then, but I went up to the door and nearly placed my hand on it but the door was flung open to reveal the blurry outline of a... woman? She had long blonde hair and was wearing a velvet red dress, with a gold head veil, going down her back shimmering in the slight sunlight, it reached to the floor. She assessed me with cold brown eyes that seemed to almost glow eerily.

"Who are you?" She broke the silence, her voice beautiful but just as cold as her eyes.

"Morgan Pierce" I answered back not liking how she spoke to me as if she couldn't care if I were to drop dead right in front of her, I mean she's just some nut, with and obsession with _doctor who_. Squaring my shoulders I continued "And you are?"

"Nezzeria, come with me," The woman not waiting for an answer yanked me by the collar into the Tardis but not the doctors, it was massive, impossible, and horrible, but beautiful, it felt evil with galifrein engraved on the black glossy stone walls and floors the control panel in the middle, glowed a bloody red. I pushed and pulled against her, trying to escape the crazy time lady. I looked to the doors in desperation; her hold still strong, she clicked her fingers with her other hand, the doors shut leaving me incapable of reaching the outside world to scream for help. Finally she pushed me to the ground where I slid and smacked against the hard, black wall.

" You've been chosen to go to the other side, though why is beyond me I suppose your expendable" casting a weary look in my direction, Nezzeria pulled and pushed buttons on her consol, in response it glowed a brighter red, and made an ill whooshing noise. "Your equipment and items are in the bag under this consol, you'll get with instructions and for your mission, well I think it's really just to entertain the high council, you know to see how you'll react sort of like a wild animal show"

"NOW hold on, how dare you drag me in here, take me off to god knows where, for your own amusement! You'll tell me exactly where I'm going and what you're going to do to me." My voice turned deadly quite on the last second, my eyes glaring into her deadly dark ones, trying to make myself seem aggressive and deadly but on the inside if she screamed raaa, I'd probably scream and run in the opposite direction.. Her eyes assessed me from head to toe then she looked at my neck, a smirk crossed her face. OHMYGAWD, is she a vampire, time lady, hybrid?

"I understand now, not quite as expendable twice more entertaining!" Nezzeria mocked smirk firm in place, annoying me further. I open my mouth to speak again, intending to ask what the hell she meant by that, but the Tardis made the dying whoosh and thump. Nezzeria stuck her leg under the consol, kicking out a black messenger bag and picking it up in a way too graceful move. Smiling she chucked it roughly into my chest, out of instinct my hands wrapped round it.

"It's your equipment, Now get out, I need to refuel that trip between universe really ruined my engines." Nezzeria looked sadly down at her consol stroked it softly before glaring at me "You're a lot of trouble you know, I'm going to get my entertainment out of you, one way or another. Now get before I drag you out myself."

Hugging the bag to my chest I raced towards the door, not looking back until I pushed the door open, sparing a look back to see her watching me, with humour shining in her midnight eyes. I ran into the alley, barefoot, the doors slamming behind me. The Tardis made another dying whoosh before fading as if it had never been there. It was dark in the alley and remembering what crazy time lady Nezzeria said, I'm in a parallel universe in some city probably London for my universe's time people to have a laugh, _hilarious, I know _bunch of arseholes. Sighing I moved down the alley making out some poster slapped against the wall _vote for _somebody, my eyesight ain't that good. My feet made a slapping noise as I walked out into the cold dark street, the only light coming from the flickering street lights up above, a feeling of foreboding settled in my stomach.

**I DON'T OWN NOTHING, BUT THE STUFF YOU DON'T KNOW**

**Hugs and cyber kisses, Josie aka LE FAYE'S FLAME**


	2. Smith, jones & Pierce

I sat on the bench in the place where the Doctor Martha and Jack discovered that the Master was prime minister and if my facts were right that would be in 6 days so I could find that hospital but it's name escapes me so until I remember I will look into this stupid bloody black messenger bag crazy Nezzeria gave me. I think the name suits her well. I looked into the bag to see a sonic screwdriver cool it is silver with a flashy orange light, a black wallet containing physic paper and a change of clothes and glorious shoes thou admittedly inappropriate Mary Jane pumps but hell their shoes I'm not complaining. The screwdriver came with its own little manual, well I wouldn't really say little but hell I'm bored. SO I spent all night sat in a street messing around with my new toy Shelby the sonic screwdriver you know making my bag bigger on the inside because Nezzeria is sure as hell not getting it back I've became attached. I also figured how to hack into holes in the wall and collected like a thousand pound at once feel sorry for who's back pocket that came out of.

Good news during my night of fun I remembered that damn hospitals name _The Royal Hope_ so I'm going to hang around there perhaps check into a hotel nearby wait for the weird rain strut in and catch the doctors attention have some fun see if I can travel with him but I ain't gonna tell him about me being from a parallel universe and what not.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Hotel I checked into is just around the block from Martha's Hospital and today's the day finale I mean it's only been two days and most of that was spent shopping for new clothes cough stealing money from holes in the walls cough. I'd had a nice shower got dressed in a white shirt with my necklace and watch/necklace on show and black business suit and flat pumps. My makeup had been done subtle just to make my brown eyes pop and add a little colour to my lips and make me seem older than I actually was for my role, I left my blood red hair curly and down. I was now making my way towards _the Royal hope_ when I saw Martha Jones walk into the building after being knocked by the slab, the cloud hung horribly over the hospital. Smiling I put my plan into action walking up to the receptionist I flashed my physic paper. Shock registered on her plumb face before she started to fumbling over herself as she gather documents for the medical students, visitor's pass and a map of the hospital smiling she asked

"Is there anything else I can help you with Miss Smith?" a smile lit up her round face green eyes twinkling slightly.

" No that'll be all," I answered in my best snobby voice smiling stiffly before turning swiftly and strutting off. I could so be an actress. Moving with purpose I saw Mr Stoker smiling I came over smiling

"Hello I'm Miss Smith we are doing a surprise evaluation on the Royal hope hospital and I'll be your evaluator," i introduced myself the man gave me a one over before announcing

"I'd like to see some identification please" he accessed me doubtful

Smiling I pulled out my physic to show him, Mr Stoker carefully before nodding and telling me to follow him. I pulled a face at his back and dumped all the stuff the receptionist gave me into my briefcase and i pulled out a notebook and pen.

"You can place your bag in my office which we are going to now," Mr Stoker lead me to he's office where i placed the briefcase in with no intention of taking it back.

Smiling I ordered him to carry on as if nothing was different, so we met up with the medical students and they started on their rounds while I doodled in my notebook trying and succeeding in looking important as the students kept glancing at me as if i where some diseased monster. We came to a stop at the foot of the evil blood sucking harpy Miss Finnegan.

"I was alright this morning" She started "and then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in."

"Pulse is slightly thready." Mr Stoker told us glancing at me slightly, I continued to doddle."Well let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Moregenstern?"

Moregenstern scrambled for an answer."Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes." He breathed out finally coming up with an answer.

"Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan." Mr Stoker mocked. "Any more ideas? Swales?"

"Um... Could recommend a CT scan," Swales suggested.

"And spend all our money."Stoker dismissed. "Jones?"

"We could take blood and check for Meniere's disease." Martha suggested.

"Or we could simple ask the patient" Stoker told us. "What did you have for dinner last night?" He inquired her.

"I had salad."She told him.

"And the night before that?" Stoker questioned

"Salad again." She replied

"And Salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions." He told her. He addressed the rest of the students. "Salt deficiency, that's what. Simple, honest salt." We then followed him across the lobby as he droned on. I almost wanted to kill myself but going to meet the doctor kept me going. "Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been more colourful."

When we reached the next bed, I saw the Doctor laid there. I think Martha recognised him as well but more as a nutter who takes his tie off. Fair enough.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today? Stoker asked.

"Aw, you know. Not so bad, still, you know, a bit blah."He told him. I snickered under my breath a smile tugging at my lips now that was a pathetic description. Stoker and the students looked at me funny.

"Continue on yeah erm don't mind me." I lifted my hands careful to keep my notebook out of view everyone turned back to 'Mr Smith'. Smiling i turned a page and started to draw myself hanging with Stoker talking in the background.

" John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."Stoker announced.

Martha pulled out a stethoscope.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" She asked softly.

He looked extremely confused at this.

"sorry?"

"On Chancery Street this morning." She told him." You came up to me and took your tie off."

" Perhaps he has a twin running about causing trouble?" I suggested amusing myself by shading myself in and adding x's for my eyes on my picture.

"Nah I don't, but really? He answered me and added the question towards Martha just as confused."What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, You just did," Martha told him

" Not me." He replied. " I was here just ask the nurses."

"Well that's weird. Cause it looked just like you." She assessed him carefully

" You haven't got a Doppelganger you know some who is like your carbon copy?" I interjected

"No not that I know off any way." He answered me. I nodded

We were both brought back to reality by Mr. Stoker.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones, Miss Smith." He told us.

"Right. Sorry." Martha muttered. I grinned and stuck a thumb up. Martha put her stethoscope to his chest and her face transformed into puzzlement. She lifted the stethoscope and put it on the other side of his chest and listened again. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. The Doctor simply winked.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Stoker mocked

"Arsehole."I murmured under my breath.

"Um...I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Martha asked hopefully

Mr stoker didn't look impressed as he stared at her

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis." He told her. "And you rather failed Basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He went to pick it up but received an electric shock the electricity visible. Deserved it, basted.

"That happened to me this morning ." Martha told him.

Morgenstern backed her up. "I had the same thing on the door handle."

"And me, on the lift." Swales added

'Mr Smith' looked interested and satisfied.

"That's only to be expected." Stoker assured us."There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, first proven by – anyone?"

Smiling I answered i actually knew this one.

"Benjamin Franklin." I answered adding detail to the rope around my picture self's neck glancing up as if I wasn't that bothered.

"Correct!" Mr stoker told me.

"My mate Ben That was a day and a half. Got rope burns of that kite, and then I got soaked and then I got electrocuted..."

"That's impossible unless you have a time machine," I broke over knowing full well that he does.

"Quite." Stoker said moving away. " I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric." He said softly. Then louder," And next we have..."

" Oh would you look at the time I should really get going to my next section." That sounded sort of believable I smiled.

"Oh yes we wouldn't want to keep you." Stoker dismissed

" Get well soon Mr Smith." I wished the doctor while patting the edge of his bed I flipped my notebook close then walked off.

I wandered around the hospital a while before coming across the balcony where Martha and the Doctor chatted if you could call it that looking out into the city I noticed something odd about the rain and I realized it was going up. It's happening, The whole building shook thing flew around as I sat down on the floor trying not to fall I closed my eyes and waited for it to all be over. And then it stopped. I looked out at the night sky with the earth suspended there and the moons surface. It was beautiful moving from my spot on the floor towards the doors I pushed them open and move to the railing where I leaned against watching it all the doors shut softly behind me as the panic took over the hospital blocking it out.

_Ring ring ringI_

What the hell is that rummaging in my pockets I came across Shelby the sonic screwdriver which was letting of the horrid ringing.

" what the hell it's a phone as well?"

A tiny panel slid down revealing a tiny little button. Natural curiosity took over and I pressed the little red ligt on the end of my screwdriver flashed madly before a hologram shot out a woman undeniably beautiful but still she was a crazy time lady who brought me here.

"Why are you in Shelby? Nezzeria"

" I'm a hologram you moron, so how are you? I see you've met the Doctor." Nezzeria flipped her long blonde over her shoulder. The hologram didn't have time lady clothes on she was wearing black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket she moved with her head held high just as stuck up as the real Nezzeria.

"Since when do you care?"

" Oh I care when my new entertainment becomes well boring. So what do you think of the Doctor he's hot is he not?" She continued

" i thought all time lords died out?"

"Well most did but a few escaped into your parallel world me some of the council we've been re-building for a while now decided to see how our little traitor was doing. So we sent you to infiltrate enemy lines so to speak." She glared out of the corner of her eye

" I'm not working for you st..."

" Not you but your other you it'll make sense in time." Nezzeria dismissed "You figured out how to use the sonic screwdriver yet?"

"Obviously, and her names Shelby."

"That's pathetic "Nezzeria moved so she was longing against the railing " I'm thinking of joining you on your adventures should be fun, well funnier than sitting around with a bunch of homicidal maniacs."

"Your a homicidal maniac, why'd you need me to see the Doctor's life couldn't you just watch the show?"

"We could but this is more fun and we get to toy with his mind, I mean when he figures out he's not that alone well you can imagine what he feels like." A wicked smile graced her lips brown eyes twinkling "Time to go." With that Nezzeria flashed back into the top of Shelby. I moved to stand next to the wall listening I heard the doors open a grin formed on my face as I jumped out in front of them making a growl noise the Doctor and Martha instantly stepped back I exploded into laughter.

"What are you doing out here." The Doctor questioned looking at me suspiciously.

"Well I thought I'd get a better look, you know because if the air was gonna get sucked out it would've already and it looks beautiful doesn't it?" I answered and swiped my arm out gesturing to the moon, sky and earth.

"It is." He answered as both he and Martha moved to the edge watching I joined too leaning on it a small smile on my lips.

"I've got a party tonight." Martha started "It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really... really..."

"You Ok?"The Doctor asked.

"Yeah."She answered weakly.

"Family troubles, I had them still do. Oh my names Morgan Pierce, you two are?"

"i'm Martha Jones he's John smith" She still looked upset

"Want to go back in?"The Doctor asked her.

"No way. I mean we could die any minute, but all the same – it's beautiful." She looked around in wonder.

"Wonderful, and brilliant." I added for good measure.

"You think?" Smith asked smiling looking at the two of us.

"I don't think I know." I corrected

"Yeah, how many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" Martha told us.

"Standing in the Earthlight." I responded

"What happened?" She continued

Me and the Doctor both looked at her.

"What do you think?"He asked Martha.

Martha thought for a bit, Before answering,

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would've sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben – Christmas – Those Cybermen things." She paused thinking back." I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry." The doctor told her softly, looking away.

"Yeah"

"I was there, in the battle." He told us both.

"You lost someone," The doctor looked at me sadly " I'm sorry."

"I promise you both, Mr Smith and Miss Pierce wait wasn't your name Miss Smith?"

"What me no always been Pierce."

"Hmm... we will find a way out, if we can travel to the moon we can travel back, There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith," He told us. "That's not my real name."

Martha looked at him confused i tried to look shocked but I doubt it looked convincing.

"I'm the Doctor."He looked at us both

" I'm a doctor too, if I can ever pass my exams," She told him. " What is it then Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" She asked.

"I think he means his name is the Doctor." I interjected

"What people call you the Doctor?" She asked, confused

"Yeah" hE told her

"Obviously it's his name."I added " It' not hard"

"Well, I'm not, as far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

I laughed at seeing the Doctor look so stunned.

H e quickly snapped out of it."Well I better make a start, then. Let's have a look." He picked up a pebble and threw it. It hit a greenish wall that quickly disappeared when the pebble wasn't touching it. "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asked

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor asked

"I don't know, a thousand?" Martha answered

"Oh that's horrible." I whispered getting right in to it.

"One thousand people. Suffocating." He replied simply

"Who would do this?"Martha asked

"Heads up, there here." I called.

"Why don't we ask them ourselves?" The Doctor added.

Three massive alien ships where landing on the moons surface.

"Aliens, that's aliens. Real proper aliens." Martha whispered.

The doctor and me nodded

"Judoon." He breathed

" For such an ugly name, I imagine there just as ugly - if not uglier." I added

**I don't own doctor who just the things you don't recognise. I think i'll do episodes split into two or three either one this was seven and a half pages long.**


	3. Smith, Jones & Pierce part2

Me, The Doctor and Martha had taken up a spot on the second floor lobby and we were waiting for the Judoon to arrive.

The Doctor looked over the railing "Oh you've got a little shop, I like a little shop."

"I love them. I think I might buy a little get well soon teddy, for a memento you know." I agreed "This could possibly be one of the most funnest things I've ever done so I'll want to keep something around…"

The doctor smiled slightly "Why a teddy."

"I could take it to build a bear and get a little voice box put in saying 'Remember the Judoon taking that hospital to the moon good times oh and you very nearly died but hell it was still fun'. God it'd be such a let-down if I got killed never being able to do that."

"That's got to be the strangest thing I've ever heard and that's saying something." Doctor stated

"I assure you. You won't die Miss Pierce me and Mr Smith won't let that happen." Martha added

"That to, also I'm the Doctor."

It was then the doors opened and the Judoon came marching in. The leader took off his helmet revealing an ugly rhino head, Martha gasped at the sight.

"I was right it is ugly, score 1." I commented, both the Doctor and Martha gave me funny looks "Inappropriate timing sorry,"

We watched as one of Martha's fellow interns tried to greet the leader, only to get forced onto a wall.

"So what are the Judoon?" Martha questioned the doctor.

"Ugly as hell rhinos,"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, " Well yes but there more commonly known as the Galactic police." The Doctor answered us both.

"I liked my answer better."

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked.

"Neutral territory." He told us. "According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, so they isolate us. That rain? Lightening?" That was them, using a H2O scoop."

"What's that about galactic law? Where'd you get that from?" She asked. "If there the police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

The doctor smiled at Martha.

"No" He told Martha "But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple, there making a catalogue. Which means there after something non-human."

"Translation, so big problems for us," I smiled.

"come on, then" The doctor said jumping up with us following.

We ran to and office with a computer that the Doctor started to search for… err what the Judoon where searching for, so there evil blood sucking hag. Martha went to check the progress of the ugly as hell rhinos A.K.A Judoon. I watched as the Doctor fiddled with the computer, He didn't look up but was using a serious voice as he began to question me.

"I know it was you pretending to be the inspector, what I want to know is why? Did you somehow know this was going to happen because you've been loving every second of this."

"So have you," I retorted,

"Difference."

"How so?"

Suddenly he clicked a setting on his screwdriver flashed it in my face before looking at it assessing the results.

"Your human I think. I'm getting mixed up results as if you were once something else." He clicked the screwdriver again and went back to attacking the computer glancing at me every couple of seconds.

"I'm not what they're looking for, and I've always been human." Rolling my eyes " Your way to paranoid."

Martha came back then announcing that the Judoon where on the third floor.

She noticed the sonic screwdriver, "What's that thing?"

"Sonic Screwdriver." He told us, not looking up.

"Well if your not going to answer properly." Martha started.

"No it really is, It's a screwdriver and it's sonic." The doctor then held up his as if it would clear things up. "See?"

"What else have you got?" She asked, "A laser spanner?"

"No, got stolen" He replied sullen. In a moment of frustration he smacked the computer "Oh this computer."

"Oi, what did the computer ever do to you?"

The Doctor threw me a look that if it could kill, it would mean I'd be stone dead.

"The Judoon have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, but turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." The doctor rambled

"But what are they looking for?" Martha asked

"Million dollar question.2 I added

"Something that looks human, but isn't." He told us both.

"Like you, apparently." She replied with a smile.

"Well thinking about logically he has to not be human, that or he's mad. I like to think it's the first one gives a bit of hope that we can fight against the evil well not really but still Judoon."

"Haven't they got a picture?" Martha asked.

"Might be a shape changer." He responded

"Whatever it is can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha questioned.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." He told us.

"All of us?" Martha asked, horror etched onto her face.

"wow there annoying as well as ugly." I commented

"You're not taking this seriously enough. Hmm now if I could find this thing first…" He said defiling the computer some more. "Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." He ran a hand through his great, messy hair.

"I thought they were thick. Hmm…"I then peered at the computer screen, "So what's it you looking for?"

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms" He told them. He grabbed the computer and started looking at it more closely." Maybe there's a back-up"

Martha moved to the door." Just keep working." She told us. "I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know."

Then she left.

"£50 pounds she'll come in saying something bad has happened," Continuing on, I went to sit on the floor Indian style next to the Doctor; I looked at him from the corner of my eye, " So, I 've came to the conclusion that you'll never ever find anything on that computer, right?"

"Shut up," I smiled childishly to myself.

The doctor finally restored the backup, So me and him took off at a run to find Martha. We the ran right into on one of the corridors.

"I've restored the backup." He told her quickly.

"I've found her." She replied breathless.

"Great let's catch the bi.. wom… alien." I replied sheepishly.

"Never mind that, Run!" The doctor interrupted after spotting the slab.

We ran down the hall and into the stairs, on the way down we spotted the Judoon coming up.

"This is so not our day." I whispered, we all turned round and saw the slab in his black motorcyclist gear.

"This way." The Doctor directed us, making us go onto the fourth floor. We then ran down the corridor and the Doctor then lead us into a room called x-ray and shut the door.

"You two, when I say now, press the button." The Doctor told us moving towards a Lrge Machine in the middle of the room.

"Great idea, care to tell us what this button might look like or do we just press any old one and hope for the best?"

"Find out the right one!" He replied to me. They all turned when the slab started to smash the door down. Me and Martha ran into the side room and tried to figure out what button it was because I forgot what we are supposed to press.

"Now!" The doctor yelled as the door broke.

Martha slammed her hand down on the largest button, we both looked away from the bright light coming from the machine in the other part of the room. The slab fell down.

"What did you do?" Martha asked, shock consuming her features.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent." He replied. "Killed him dead."

"Shouldn't you be dead then?" Martha nodded in agreement.

"Nah it's only radiation." He replied. "We used to play with roentgen bricks in nursery. It's safe for you two to come out, I 've absorbed it all. All I need is to expel it." He started to bounce and hop around, "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. I t's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it…." He started flicking his left foot around. "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is it is it is it is it is hot, Ah- Hold on." He then took his shoe off and threw it in the trash. "Done."

"I never knew radiation responded to words." I muttered to myself, Martha looked at me.

"You're completely mad." Martha told him, I looked at the Doctor's feet one with a shoe on, one without. I laughed.

"You're right, I look daft with only one shoe." A smug look appeared on his face, "Barefoot on the moon."

"So what is this thing?" Martha asked, I moved to look over the slab, I prodded it with my foot. "And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"That's not even a planet, I say it's from Skaro." Remembering the planet as that of the Daleks, I peeked at the Doctor his brows were furrowed and he was looking at me like I was going to leap out and turn into some alien monster.

"It is just a slab. They're called ,'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through." He told us. "That's one hell of a fetish."

"It came with that woman, Mrs Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant." Martha told us, But the Doctor had seen the remains of his screwdriver.

"My screwdriver."

I moved towards him and patted his head.

"It'll be alight he'll go to screwdriver heaven or sonic heaven where it'll make lot's of friends." I whispered soothingly, barely keeping a straight face.

"She was one of the patients, but-" Martha obliviously continuing on.

"My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor repeated mournfully

"He's gone to heaven, He'll want you to move on." I comforted

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." Martha continues still not noticing the Doctor's distress.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver."

"And I'm sure he knew just how much you loved him." I whispered still patting his head.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled. Both me and him started, I stopped patting his head.

"Sorry," He then smiled, "You called me Doctor."

Martha a looked at him before moving on. "Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the Alien. She was drinking Mr stoker's Blood."

"Funny time to take a snack." I gaped at him how brilliantly clever could you be one moment and then be bone dead stupid the next. "You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless – no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, She was assimilating it!" The Doctor smiled. "I f she can assimilate Mr stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

And we then ran of down a corridor until we saw an slab coming down the corridor straight at them, so they ducked behind a large plant.

"That's the thing about slabs, they always travel in pairs." The Doctor told us

"Do they get depressed when one of them dies?" I was curios

"I don't know never really thought about it, don't think they have emotions," The Doctor watched the corridor seeing the slab was gone, he stood up. " Come on"

We turned a corner and came face to face with the Judoon, They shone their scanner in the Doctor's face.

"Non-Human."

Martha stared at the Doctor where as I watched the Judoon. "Oh my god, you were telling the truth."

"And again," The Doctor shouted as we took off down the corridor, with Judoon Shooting at our backs. We ducked into a stair well and headed down them.

"They've done this floor." He told us. "Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've already checked, If were lucky."

We walked down the corridor, where we spotted Swales? I think it was that. Martha stopped and kneeled down next to her.

"How much oxygen do we have?" She asked the other intern.

"Not enough." I answered

"Yes not enough for all these people. We're gonna run out."

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked us looking between us, I felt a little light headed but not much, eh I'll be fine. "Are you alright?"

"I'm running on adrenaline." Martha answered.

"Never better," I added smiling

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked.

"Ah great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down." He told us, looking around, "Where's Mr Stoker's office?"

"It's this way." She told us, moving away.

When we turned the corner Martha took the lead, When we entered the room Martha looked at it before exclaiming.

"She's gone!"

"Well what do you expect her to do wait for you to come back with reinforcements, not bloody likely is it?"

"She was here!" Martha added to us.

"Drained him dry." The Doctor kneeled examining him, I leaned against the wall taking a deep breath trying to steady myself. "I was right she's a plasmavore."

"But what's she doing on Earth?" Martha asked.

"Hiding on the run." He continued on, "Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Jenerio." He paused. "What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all." He stood, I quickly pushed myself of the wall, the Doctor moved to the door. "Come on."

"Hold on." Martha told us, kneeling down next to Stoker's body , she leaned over and shut his eyes, then she got up and followed the Doctor out with me trailing after.

We walked down the hall as the Doctor tried to understand want the plasmavore was up to next, I started to feel really dizzy but suppressed it.

"Think, think, think." He said, "If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He trailed of in thought, he suddenly smiled, "Ah. She's almost as clever me."

The doorway at the end of the corridor burst open and Judoon marched through.

"Martha forgive me for this." He told her as I watched amused. "It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing." He then grabbed Martha's face. "Honestly nothing." And with that he kissed her and ran off.

Martha stood their in shock. "That was nothing?"

"Eh, don't get your hopes up, I think he's pinning after someone else." I answered

The Judoon came to a stop in front of us. The leader spoke then.

"Find non-human, execute."

Martha then started to distract them, I decided to help by starting to sing the chorus of YMCA doing the dance as well, it was the first thing I could think of. A Judoon slammed me into the wall making me stop singing. The Judoon scanned me while another was scanning Martha.

"Human, with traces of Alien. Authorize full scan." I saw Martha looking slightly scared as her Judoon started shouting what are you to her. My Judoon was scanning across me but came to a stop as something attracted him to my watch under my shirt. He grabbed at it clumsily before snapping it off my neck scanning it. "Trace gone." He then pushed it back in my hand, I carefully examined it before shrugging and putting it in my pocket.

The Judoon who'd scanned Martha gave us both cards.

"What's this for?" Martha questioned looking down at it.

"Compensation."

We both followed them down the corridor and into the MRI Room, when we entered we saw the Doctor on the ground, Martha began to demand that the Judoon check Mrs Finnegan. The MRI machine was letting out blue electricity, never a good sign.

Martha grabbed a scanner and flashed it at Mrs Finnegan.

"Non-human." The Judoon declared.

"What?" She screeched.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha realized

The Judoon then declared Mrs Finnegan a plasmavore and charged her with the murder of the princess of Patrival Regency Nine. She didn't even deny it , she just ordered her remaining slab to attack, the Judoon just blasted it to pieces, huh guess their good for something. Evil blood sucking hag rushed into the protected part of the room and completed what ever it was she was doing to the MRI, sending it into an overload equalling total destruction of earth charming.

The Judoon then vaporized the plasmavore (evil blood sucking hag).

I watched as Martha crawled to the Doctor's side.

"What did she mean burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something to it." Martha cried helplessly looking for help. I tilted my head to the side and watched the blue sparks of electricity flashing.

The Judoon walked over and scanned the machine, I moved to sit next to Martha placing a sincle hand over her own.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse,"

"Is that even a word? Monomagnetic." I continued to mouth the word while Martha screeched about stopping the machine I instantly pulled my hand back shoving it into my pocket playing with Shelby the screwdriver.

"All units withdraw."

Guess Martha scared them away.

Well it wasn't that bad, I mean nothing compared to my mam no she's not my mam. Anger instantly filled me up.

"You can't go! That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault." Martha yelled after them.

"Martha, you're a doctor, student thingie RCPA him. No that's the charity resuscitate him… OH OH CPR!" I exclaimed pointing and jumping up before rushing into the protective part of the room and looking at the controls in puzzlement. They really should keep a manual book around here for reasons just like this. My dizziness hit me full force then and I slummed over the controls probably pushing a load of buttons, I went to push myself of the ground but everything went sideways. Taking it as a sign from God I laid down and watched Martha perform CPR.

The Doctor sat up suddenly and Martha whispered "She did something to the Scanner."

Martha promptly passed out drama queen, OH MY GOD I'm a drama queen look at me all helpless and pathetic get a grip it's a bloody head ache. I pulled myself up again leaning heavily on the control panel watching the Doctor as he jumped up rushed in to the room. He gave me a smile I flashed him a weak smile, he located two plugs a blue and a red one.

"Red, one always a red one." I told him just before he pulled the red plug, making the machine shut down. He then made his way towards Martha scooping her up bridal style. Smirking at the thought I went to follow and promptly passed out, great.

I woke up to find a bunch of EMT's hustling about over me, rolling my eyes I got up but one of them pushed me down telling me to keep still, after fifteen minutes of torcher in front of the hospital I was deemed healthy. Idiots.

I wandered about when I spotted Martha getting hugged by her sister Tish was it ehh… close enough. Sighing I looked out across towards the other side of the road where the TARDIS stood I spotted the Doctor nodding at Martha and as if he sensed my presence his eyes trailed over to look at me. I smirked lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers before laughing and smiling properly he smiled in return before a truck drove passed and he and the TARDIS disappeared. Smiling to myself I sauntered of towards my hotel.

Pushing up the stairs of the bog standard hotel, I fished out the keys pushing them into the handle of the door turning them and pushing the door open. I stepped in to find an extra wardrobe in the bedroom part with a smirking Nezziria leaning against it inspecting her nails. She looked up at me with a singular eyebrow rose looking the picture of sinister.

"What.. are you a hologram?" I asked almost hopefully they where nicer than the real her.

"No, but we're gonna have so much fun together." Looking at her face I'm not sure I want to know her definition off fun.

**An: What do you think I'm not gonna have Morgan back in the T.v show with the doctor until lazurasses experiment because the doctor doesn't really like her yet and I'm going to have my own little show with Nezziria as the bad guy just after I've done blink. Also nine pages!**

**I only own the things you don't recognize.**


	4. Lazarus's Experiment

I looked at myself in the mirror my make-up was dark and smoky on my eye-lids making my green cat eyes pop, my hair had gone very Cheryl Tweedy apart from the fact my hair was red and well hers is brown. My dress was black and flows in the wind with a halter neck, my eyes trailed down to my neck which was bear of more necklace and watch. My lips bared my teeth in a grimace/snarl at the thought of Nezzeria snatching them claiming them too attract the wrong type of attention, Bitch.

Think of the Devil.

There she was in a midnight blue cocktail dress leaning against her TARDIS, which was disguised as a wardrobe in the bedroom part of my hotel room. She was smirking a feature that never seemed to leave her face her brown eyes glittering in a way that had the hairs on my arms standing on end, her arms were crossed and her feet were also crossed, the black stilettos reflecting the light back.

"Are you ready?" She snapped losing patience after staring or glaring should I say at her for a few minutes,

"Yes,"

"Hmmm, you know the plan?"

"Your my sister Nelly Pierce you work for the modern science committee, I'm your little sister who is your plus one guest at Mr Lazarus's party for showing of his age rejuvenator machine thing-m-bobby." Nezzeria mouthed the word to herself, still looking slightly pissed. "I wait for the Doctor and Martha to see me, and then I get the hell away from you and stay away from you. Unless it's absolutely necessary to speak with you."

"I'm amazed you can actual listen."

"You know I'm trying my hardest not to go and get a knife and stab you to death." I all but spat at her.

"I take that as a challenge." With that she legged it into the small kitchen not the slightest bit troubled with her chose of footwear.

I ran after her, bare feet slapping against the tiled floor Nezzeria turned abruptly slamming her stiletto heel into my foot.

I screamed hopping up and down holding my foot in my hands; Nezzeria smirked before turning and skidding into the tiny kitchen area. Ignoring the pain in my foot I hobbled after her just in time for to see her rise a butchers knife out of one of the draws smiling she leaped forward like a jungle cat catching my wrist and slamming me into the wall placing the knife across my throat. The cool metal pressed up against my skin, if I moved an inch it would slit the skin letting me bleed to death doesn't sound pleasant to me.

"You will not threaten me as I will cut you where you stand!" She spat, her teeth bared slightly, her eyes crazed, "You will do as I say! You will not try to do this again as you will end up as dead as those fools you called parents!" My breath whooshed out as I thought of my parents who'd lied to me all my life, they weren't dead they couldn't be.

"You...did you kill them?"

"Yes and it was so easy right after you left your house. After screaming I hate you." She trailed off her eyes thoughtful. "Kind of pathetic... Bit of an overreaction you were only adopted they still treated you as a daughter. I killed them as they thought you hated them." She smiled at my reaction as I went to lunge forward and get her. But with a slight twist of her wrist the mettle dug deeper into the skin of my throat. "Na a a ahhh. Be a good girl we've got a party to attend don't want to get your pretty little dress ruined do we now. I don't think it would suit blood it, do you?"

The knife left my throat then, all though I wanted nothing more than to strike her down she'd only get to me quicker killing me and she'd just regenerate after I'd stabbed her and kill me then. Seemed hopeless and I'd probably be sick all over the floor after killing her. Deserves it anyway I swear upon revenge for my parents.

"Come on then, let's not wait for the grass to grow." Nezzeria placed the knife down and yanked me out of the kitchen area, towards the door before stopping there and tapping her foot impatiently.

Getting the message I slipped the black ballet pumps on, griped my purse which contained Shelby and my psychic paper with lip-gloss. Wearing my most sinister glare I meet her gaze she smiled and practically ripped the door of its hinges as she yanked the door open. Giving me a sweeping bow she lifted her left hand leading outwards the hallway,

"Right this way, Miss Pierce."She called mockingly twirling her hand indicating for her to move on out, strutting out of the room I stormed down the hallway. Nezzeria caught up with me in no time looking like she was walking down the catwalk.

"You know I'm quite glad you've shut up though I do miss your usual prattle now. Funny, huh,"

Ignore her she's trying to get a rise out of you. We Started or descent down the stairs our feet making echoes as the sound bounced up the stairway, Nezzeria started to hum ain't no mountain high enough.

I so want to take revenge on her.

Moving out of the lobby I looked round the street wondering if we were walking or if she'd called a Taxi. Nezzeria's manicured hand gripped my wrist painfully; she yanked me round the corner of the hotel leading towards the car park.

"Are you gonna nick a car?" Clearly confused by why she'd dragged me to here.

"Oh please," She then pulled out car keys from some cleverly disguised pockets in her dress she twirled them around her fingers. "You're not the only one to have a sonic screwdriver, just the only one to name the thing Shelby."

"You mean you used it on a hole in the wall."

"No, I stole it from the BMW store using the sonic screwdriver. Why bother to go through all that trouble when I can just take it." She seemed amused at the thought of taking money from a hole in the wall, she then clicked the button on the key a black BMW flashed in response nestled between a sea blue coresa and a tiny red mini. Nezzeria marched of in that direction still looking impossible perfect, huffing I followed mega bitch in that direction she pulled the door open and slid into the leather seat I followed suit.

Nezzeria stroked the wheel almost affectionately but I knew better she was a cold sadistic bitch who's planning something with the remaining Time people in my universe which includes me the Doctor and possibly Martha, and I'm guessing the result ain't gonna be pretty for me.

The engine purred to life and we were of down the streets weaving at a speed I don't think is legal at least I hoped not for the safety of others.

"So on a rating from one to ten on the pissed of rate how upset are you?"

Ignore her. My knuckles clutched onto the sides of the black leather seat.

"Well aren't you melancholy." She remarked.

"Do you even know what that word means?" I cut in; she cast a glare in my direction.

"As I recall you hated them but as soon as you think their dead you start loving them again."

"Think! You told me that you killed them in more detail than I care to know!" I exploded.

"Words can be misleading," Nezzeria smiled at me.

"You lied,"

"It was fun, but I don't get my hands messy killing unimportant people in my plan. Completely pointless, along with being a waste of time." Sighing, her golden brown eyes watched the street blur passed by, "I'm not really a time lady who associates herself with vermin or as there more commonly known as... humans, if I wanted a couple of humans dead I wouldn't kill them myself. I'd hire some galifrein not someone who's been to the academy what an insult towards them."

"What's the difference?"

"Between?" She cast me a look that looked like she was dying from the inside out.

"A galifrein and a time person?" Curious weren't they the same thing?

"God how stupid are you and you said you watched the show," I opened my mouth to reply that I've only seen the new series "A time person has to go to the academy on Galifray a Galifrein is just somebody born on Galifray and never went to the academy their parents could be a time person but they wouldn't understand."

"Yes wait no; I thought Humans are vermin in your eyes why are you associating with me then? I'm human."

"Well done, but you weren't always." Nezzeria smiled a wicked smile telling me she new a lot more than that.

"What... What was I?" Really confused

"Ohhh look where here, guess you won't find out anytime soon..."She pulled the car up on the curb "At least not from me." She cast a finale sly look in my direction before hopping out the car and slamming the door shut.

I soon followed suit and walked across the road following Nezzeria the car made the little beeping sound as it locked and then keys where flying in my direction Nezzeria smiled at me over her shoulder as we walked up the steps.

"Put them in your bag, in fact keep them I have a feeling you'll need them." She commented why'll flashing the invitation for us in the bouncer's direction he then told us to go right in.

"Somehow I have the feeling there something dangerous is in that car so if I ever use it I'll probably die." I retorted as we stepped into the main reception room where all the guests were mingling and in the centre of the room was a large white round cabinet surrounded by four pillars that met in the middle creating a sort of dome shape.

"I'm going to go speak with someone, whose name I won't tell you so try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone." Nezzeria smirked before strutting across the room not touching a single person and if anyone came too close to her, she'd bared her lips in the most savage grimace imaginable as if she'd catch dieses it was almost like she was scared of them.

Smiling to myself I wandered over to a waiter who was carrying a tray of chocolate strawberries, I picked one up and popped it in my mouth, walking backwards I heard Martha say

"She's in the PR department."

"I'm head of the PR department, actually." I stopped then twisting the stalk of the strawberry in my hand while eavesdropping on the conversation deciding how I should bring attention to myself.

"You're joking!"Martha exclaimed after hearing Tish's announcement.

"I put this whole thing together." Tish replied.

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? This looks like it might be a sonic micro field manipulator." The Doctor broke in clearly interested in other things, and wanting to find out more about what tonight holds for us.

"He's a science geek. I should've known. Got to go back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." Tish announced.

It was then someone knocked into me causing me to skid along the floor straight into the place where Tish was just stood.

"Morgan... Morgan Pierce?" That was Martha smiling I tilted my head back so I was looking up at the ceiling but both the Doctor and Martha where bent over looking at me shocked.

"You two both here fancy that did you bring an alien with you, I brought mine little green thing looks a bit like E.T." I grinned at their faces before hopping up and standing next to Martha. "That was a joke you look sort of worried Doctor. I'm here with my sister she's evil but hey can't choose family what you to doing here?"

"My sister's got a job here put this thing together. She's not evil Doctor's my plus one." Martha answered.

"You two a thing now didn't take you long did it?" I felt a bit mean but if I didn't know about the show I'd probably think that anyway.

"Oh no not us." The Doctor answered Martha was nodding alongside him but the longing was clear in her eyes, it was sort of sad her pinning after him and he was still hung up on Rose whose stuck in a parallel universe. All a bit messed up but my life's a bit messed up too so I can't exactly talk but I can still think it.

"Martha." A woman's voice called all of us turned to look at who it was.

Francine I think her name was or Martha's mum or mam whatever floats your boat, was walking towards us.

"Mum!" Martha called as if she'd been gone for years Martha then proceeded to hug her. Aw family moment.

"Oh!"Francine chocked out clearly surprised. "Alright, what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" Martha asked. "I'm just please to see you, that's all."

I wish I could hug my mum again.

"You saw me last night." Francine pointed out.

"I know. I just... miss you." She turned to her brother. "You're looking good, Leo."

Leo chuckled at Martha's comment.

"Yeah, if anyone ask me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him."He told her.

"You disappeared last night." Francine announced, glancing at the Doctor and me.

"My hands are clean in this." Lifting me hands I twirled them round showing off how clean they are but I caught a little smudge of chocolate from the strawberry. "Figuratively." I added smiling.

"I ... Just went home." Martha answered smiling slightly.

I started to whip at my hand trying to get rid of the chocolate, I'd lost the stalk after my fall and slide not that I particularly wanted to keep it.

"On your own?" Francine counted, eyes travelling to the Doctor

"Over protective much." I muttered to myself judging by Francine's look I wasn't quite enough

"Shouldn't you be with your parents," She snapped at me. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry but they're gone." I all but growled at her, Francine looked a bit upset.

"Mum, these are friends of mine" Martha interrupted, "The Doctor and Morgan Pierce."

She called me a friend god I have mood swings quite a lot.

"Doctor what?" Francine asked.

"No it's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together." Martha explained.

"I just bump into them." I waved as I said this. The Doctor shook Leo's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Jones, Heard a lot about you." The Doctor said smiling.

"Have you?" Francine asked. "What have you heard, then?"

The Doctor looked lost at what to say.

"He lied. We know that your Martha's mum and erm... you're real great mum that's well... that's it." I finished lamely.

"WE haven't had much time to chat."The Doctor added"You know, been busy."

"Busy?" Francine questioned. "Doing what exactly?"

"Oh... you know stuff."The doctor answered vaguely. I cracked up for about thirty seconds before huffing.

"I'm over it."Smiling I repeated "Stuff."

A tapping of a glass alerted everyone towards an extremely old man whose name was something Lazarus.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Lazarus started standing in front of the pristine white chamber. "I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon."

"Blow you r own trumpet much" I whispered under my breath.

"Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever."

Lazarus stepped into the chamber and two female technicians started the machine, rolling my eyes I surveyed the room and caught Sight of Nezzeria half in the shadows watching with her lips pursed narrowing my eyes in I saw another figure behind her. Looking closer I realized it as the Man who works for the Master. Crap.

Turning back to the machine I saw the bright blue lights flashing up the four surrounding pillars it was making a horrid whaling noise, The four pillars began to spin individually creating a field of energy, They then began to spin round the chamber going faster than it should and climbing.

"Something's wrong," the Doctor stated "It's overloading."

The Doctor ran over to the controls as the technicians tried to shut it down. He jumped over a low desk and attacked the controls with his sonic screwdriver.

"Somebody stop him!" An old lady cried out. "Get him away from those controls!"

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it! Is that what you want?" The Doctor bellowed in return.

The Doctor then pulled one of the main wires connecting the controls to the chamber, the machine then started to slow down.

Me and Martha quickly ran to the door of the chamber, the Doctor followed us too.

"Get it open!" The Doctor ordered, the technicians complied.

The doors opened and smoke drifted in the room and out stepped Lazarus, forty years younger.

"Ladies and gentlemen ," He started again, "I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn."

Yeah right into an ugly scorpion thing.

The doctor was studying the machine as Lazarus got pictures taken and was chatting with guest me and Martha were watching.

"Two days and two impossible things happen on both days with the three of us in the middle." I commented

"It can't be the same guy."Martha stated. "It's impossible, it must be a trick."

"Oh it's not a trick, I wish it were." The Doctor replied

Martha stared at him, glanced at me almost hoping I'd prove him wrong.

"What just happened then?" She asked.

"Exactly what he said he would do, he just changed what it means to be human." I answered even though I knew it was The Doctor she was asking.

"Come on you two, let's go talk to the new Professor Lazarus."

We made our way over to Lazarus who was shovelling a whole plate of food into his mouth, the older woman who'd shouted at the Doctor was watching in horror.

"Richard!" She rebuked.

"I'm famished." He defended himself.

"We can tell." I commented.

"Energy deficit, always happens with this kind of process." The Doctor told him

"You don't know how to not draw attention to yourself do you?" I questioned the Doctor.

"I try." He answered

"You speak as if you see this every day Mr-"Lazarus replied ignoring the last part of the conversation.

"Doctor, and, well no, not everyday, but I have had some experience in this kind of transformation." The Doctor returned.

"That's not possible." Lazarus accused

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's-that's inspired." The Doctor continued.

"You understand the theory, then." Lazarus smiled.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly allowed all the variables." The Doctor told him.

Must be cool to be extremely clever.

"No experiment is entirely without risk." Lazarus defended.

That thing nearly exploded, you might have well stepped into a blender." I stated

"Your not qualified to comment, miss."The old woman spat in my direction.

A feeling of fury swept over me I'm never this angry not ever for such a little comment, like some unseen force was taking I strood over and got right in her face in a fashion similar to Nezzeria.

"Are you insinuating that I'm stupid because if you are you silly little ver-" My whole voice had changed in that sentence, the woman in front of me was almost cowering under my gaze. I felt my eyes widen in shock and looked at the Doctor, Martha and Lazarus who all looked equally surprised at my out burst. Then I caught site of Nezzeria smirking from across the room.

!I'm sorry I don't know what came over me excuse me." I gasped out before weaving my way through the crowds towards Nezzeria walking past her I gripped onto the top of her arm pulling her out of the room into a deserted corridor slamming her straight into the wallonce the door behind had shut.

"What did you do?" I hissed out.

"All I did was open it," Nezzeria answered not at all phased with my reaction, "Wanted to see what type of person you were."

"Why can't you give me a straight answer?"

"It's more fun this way." That was when she hooked her foot round my right ankle pulling it forward so I only had one foot on the ground then with both hands she pushed me to the ground smiled mockingly at me and pushed open the hallway door and rejoined the party.

I lay on the floor she kept dropping hints but not really saying anything at all. She tells me I'm not human that I was something else, that all she did was open it what's the it? And finally she takes away my necklace and my watch saying it would make it too obvious. A watch that's what no... that's impossible Nezzeria lies that's all she ever does she plays tricks on your mind like earlier tonight with the whole your parents are dead I killed them oh not really thing.

The doors opened I looked up expecting to see Nezzeria mocking me about something else but instead it was Martha and the Doctor watching me curiously.

"I like lying on floors there comfy surprisingly enough." God I'm stupid.

"Was that your sister you dragged into here?" The Doctor asked squatting next to me, Martha copied him as well.

"Yeah, did I scare that lady I'm not usually like that, I don't know what happened I've never felt that angry before. And over such a stupid thing." I puffed before sitting up and crossing my legs.

"She seemed a little shaken but not much after you'd left that was pretty strange you know?" Martha answered frowning. "It was like you were a completely different person the way you held yourself and spoke."

"Soooooo, I well we thought that you'd like to go investigating with us check out Lazarus's DNA which Martha has eh?" The Doctor asked.

"However could I refuse?" I answered.

**Disclaimer don't own anything you recognize.**

**Hope you liked it and thank-you for the reviews and the people who have alerted my story thought I'd say that because I haven't said that before.**


	5. Lazarus's Experiment part2

Me, Martha and the Doctor where sat huddled around a computer screen. I didn't really get what we were supposed to be looking at, but it made me feel a part of the team.

"Amazing."The doctor said

"I bet it is" I whispered in my best awed tone, "Mind telling us mere mortals, to what is so amazing?"

"You know that doesn't help." The doctor answered

"Helps me," I muttered in return staring at the twirling DNA strand on the computer screen.

"What is it then, Doctor?" Martha asked curious as me.

"Lazarus's DNA." He replied.

"I can't see anything different." Martha answered.

"Look at it!" The Doctor cried out.

The DNA flickered on the screen, I raised my eyebrows, trying to remember if he kills anyone but Miss-stick-up-my-arse, probably.

"Well it's official, no matter how high you're IQ, and you can still be a moron." I stated, "So what now, does he turn into the Incredible Hulk.?"

"Did that change? But it can't have!" Martha asked in shock.

"But it did." The Doctor answered.

"It's impossible." Martha returned.

"Impossible number two, we should make a book of impossible, possible things, because of what we've went through, the last two days, we could make a novel."

"This means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." Martha said,

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands." The doctor explained.

"I wish you were my science teacher, my one was rubbish, only talked about when she lived in South Africa."

"But they're still mutating now." Martha whispered.

"Cause he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize." The Doctor replied, "Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?" Martha questioned

"I dunno. But I think we need to find out." The Doctor told us.

"Well from that information I'm guessing we are screwed. I think they where heading upstairs

"Let's go." The Doctor said.

We stepped out of the elevator and the Doctor turned on the lights.

"This is his office, all right." Martha stated, taking in the room.

"So, where is he?" The Doctor asked.

"Playing hide and seek," I moved over to the desk to see a skeleton in fact it was Miss-stick-up-her-arse, I think I might vomit. "Actually I think his playing wink murder."

They both walked over to join me and the skeleton wearing high heels.

"I'm taking, I'm not going to be able to say sorry, about nearly biting her head of earlier." I commented

"It's Just a shell." The Doctor leaned down to look closer at her skeleton, "Had all the life energy drained out, like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"Oh I've got that image stuck in my head, just take out the orange part and in the body part." I winced as the picture ran through my head.

"Lazarus."Martha concluded.

"Could be."The doctor agreed.

"His DNA shifted earlier, this has to be the result, his hunger." I added

"The DNA, it was fluctuating. The process must demand energy, this might not have been enough."

"So he might do it again?" Martha questioned, horror clouding her tone.

"Hmmm." The Doctor acknowledged.

"Comforting." I responded.

We all re-entered the lift.

When we reached the reception area we all began looking for him. I think he's with Tish or is he going to make another speech, Damn I never watched the re-run of this episode.

"I can't see him." Martha announced.

The Doctor wandered off.

"Hey, you all right, Marth?" We all turned to see Leo standing behind us. "I think mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" Martha responded

"Yeah, he was getting cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago." That's disgusting I don't care that he looks younger, he's still 70 something.

"Gross." I muttered to myself before shouting "Doctor!"

The Doctor joined us a couple of seconds before Francine did, and knowing Francine which I don't, she'll be asking more questions or something as equally annoying as that.

"With Tish?" Martha asked, horrified.

"Ah, Doctor." Francine started but was ignored by the Doctor

"Where did they go?"He demanded Leo.

"Upstairs I think. Why?" Leo questioned.

"Doctor-" Francine started again, but the Doctor brushed past her, which was rather mean of him but hey, she was annoying. "I'm speaking to you!" Francine called after him.

"Not now, Mum!" Martha complained before rushing after the Doctor, smiling I raced through the crowds over taking Martha and catching up with the Doctor.

"School's 100m sprint record holder!" I bragged.

"Where are they?" Martha asked when we re-entered Lazarus's office.

"Obviously, not here." I replied, glancing round the office, pursing my lips in distaste, not really my style, but then again I doubt it's anyone style to have a body of a stuck up bitch on their floor.

My eye's travelled to the Doctor, watching him pull his sonic screwdriver out.

"Fluctuating DNA will give of an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." The Doctor told us, in return I raised my eyebrows.

He then proceeded to hold there?"e sonic screwdriver out at an arm's length and slowly turned in a circle. AS he turned, the beeping increased, like a metal detector except this was a Lazarus detector.

"Got him." The Doctor announced.

"Where?" Martha questioned.

"The Doctor in answer, raised the screwdriver up so it pointed to up at the ceiling, the beeping increased tenfold.

"But this is the top floor!" Martha denied.

"Then where's the sky?" I questioned, "The roof."

And we were off again, up the stairs, our feet pounding.

"..Is it like you expected?" Tish's voice floated over to our ears.

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect." Lazarus answered. "There's always something to surprise you. Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-"

"Falls the shadow." I whispered, everyone shot me surprised looks, what can I say I liked that poem, its dark.

"So the defensive girl knows her Eliot, I'm impressed" Lazarus commented.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish demanded, annoyed.

"Tish get away from him." Martha replied to her seriously.

"What?" Tish asked, "Don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have thought you had enough time for poetry, Lazarus. What with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all." The Doctor said.

"You're right, Doctor." Lazarus answered him, I feel really unneeded in this conversation. "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"It doesn't work that way." I cut in, the Doctor agreed silently beside me.

"Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters; it's the person." The Doctor added wisely.

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be." Lazarus replied wistfully.

"Or what a curse." The Doctor shot back. "Look at what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?" Lazarus retaliated.

"A clever man than you." I spat, in his direction, while Martha urged Tish over.

Tish took a step towards Martha.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you?" She asked. "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

While Tish ranted, Lazarus started to convulse and twitch, I tilted my head wondering if this transformation going to be like Lupin's werewolf transformation in Harry Potter. Damn I need to watch the re-runs sometime. I started to back up really slowly trying not to bring attention to myself.

"Tish, he's a monster!" Martha shouted.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky-" Tish started

"OH MY GOD, How thick are you? We mean a proper flesh eating, soul sucking, scorpion, monster, thing!" I was still backing up, as well as waving and pointing in the general direction to where said monster was.

Tish finally turned, to see the half human-half scorpion on its hind legs behind her.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled, no one argued.

The moment we where through the door, the Doctor slammed it shut and locked it with the sonic screwdriver.

"That's not going to hold." I commented warily.

"I know!" Was my answer.

"Well that's reassuring."

The four of us ran to the lift, where Martha pushed the button, I started to hum the first tune the came to mind; placing my hands behind my back, and rocking on my heels.

"Are you okay?" Martha questioned her sister.

Tish shuddered in response, "I was gonna snog him."

"Gross, I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Morgan." I'd stopped humming by now, the Doctor had been looking at me funny.

"Tish."

I gathered, " I've came to the conclusion that were probably gonna die if we wait for this lift."

It was after I'd just finished my sentence, that sirens rang through the building and a computerized warning came over the PA.

"What's happening?" Martha yelled.

"Um, an intrusion." Tish resounded. "It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits."

"Well that's plain stupid, for a security system!" I yelled in Tish's direction.

"He must be breaking through the door, the stairs, come on!" The Doctor concluded.

As we started going down the stairs, we heard the banging metal sound of the door breaking.

"He's inside!" Martha called.

"Thank-you, now we have a firm grasp on the obvious." I called back.

"Are you always sarcastic?" The Doctor's voice travelled to my ears.

"It's my defence mechanism." I replied.

"Haven't got much time!" The Doctor reminded us and we kept running in my case sprinting.

When we made it to the party area we slowed down.

"Tish! I there another way out of here?" The Doctor asked.

"There's an exit in the corner," She informed him, "but it'll be locked now."

The Doctor tossed his screwdriver to Martha, who caught it, surprisingly enough.

"Martha, setting fifty-four, hurry." The Doctor told her quickly.

I watched the Doctor jump up on the platform in front of the machine. He does like to be centre of attention doesn't he, you'd think about keeping a low profile if you were an alien.

"Listen to me!" the Doctor bellowed. "You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

I felt someone brush against my back before it stopped their shoulder next to mine I just ignored it.

"Don't be ridiculous, the biggest danger here is chocking on an olive." A woman called back.

"Well I know who's going to die first." Nezzeria whispered, practically singing in my ear, I looked over to my right, to see it was her who'd brushed up against me; in her right hand was a glass of Champaign, she was watching the Doctor amused.

It was then that all the glass shattered and Lazarus landed in the middle of the floor sending chairs and tables across the room. Both me and Nezzeria ducked as a table flew over our heads, I laid on the floor wide eyed, watching Nezzeria stand back up, not ruffled in the slightest; downing the rest of her drink in a single gulp, not a single drop of it had escaped the glass as she ducked. Which was amazing.

"Time to go" Nezzeria commented before dropping her glass to the floor where it shattered and slid across the cold floor. "Are you going to lay there all day?" She asked frowning slightly, before shaking her head, tiny pieces of blonde hair going into her face, midnight brown eyes watching me curiously.

"No." I pushed myself up quickly, where I stood swaying as my eyesight went all funny. A blackness seemed to be creeping over it a thin gold line at the edges of the black, I felt myself fall back to the ground, surprisingly something caught me.

Nezzeria's face obscured my view, The light headiness' seemed to fade as I laid there in presumably Nezzeria's arms.

"Ugh what was that?" I questioned.

"The Doctor's decided to play bait for a little while." Nezzeria commented.

"Such a caring sister Nelly," I answered sarcastically. "bait for what?"

"You're a retard," Nezzeria spat in my direction before promptly, dropping me on the floor, leaving me in a heap.

"So I've been told." I retorted

"Come on let's go outside Martha so valiantly opened while you blacked out." Smirking slightly nezzeria nudged my leg with her designer heels. "Hasn't even noticed your little damsel in distress moment, to which, you should be happy about, all a bit pathetic, really."

"Oh, there you are, I was getting worried!" Martha exclaimed as she travelled across the room. "Who are you?" She questioned watching Nezzeria.

"I'm Nelly, Morgan here is my adopted sister and now under my care after that tragic accident." 'Nelly' said smiling, she's an amazing actress I'll give her that, got Martha believing her already.

"I'm sorry." Martha whispered. 'Nelly' looked up slightly a thoughtful expression on her face.

I pulled myself up, so I was standing next to 'Nelly'.

"Let me guess, we need to find the Doctor?" I questioned, Martha nodded her head. "See you later Nelly, go outside you'll be safe there."

"But, what about you?" 'Nelly' asked concern lacing her tone; eyes wide and watery, lips trembling. Bloody hell she looks like she'll cry any moment.

"I'll be safe," Smiling nervously; I patted her back, pushing her slightly in the direction of the door.

'Nelly' cast a shy look back at us, before shuffling out the room.

"I can't believe you said she was evil." Martha said.

"OH, believe it; she's a better actress than I thought." I retorted; watching Martha out of the corner of my eye, she gave me a disbelieving look."Come on, let's go save the Doctor."

Me and Martha had been running round the building; when we heard the explosion both of us stopped .

"Found him." We said in unison before taking of towards the sound.

We ran right into him as we rounded the corner.

"Morgan! Martha! What are you doing here?" He asked us both.

"I'm returning this. I thought you might need it." Martha answered, holding out his screwdriver.

"I'm here because I never really left the building and its fun hanging round you two!"

"How did you-?" The doctor started.

"We heard the explosion, guessed it was you." Martha cut him off.

"I blasted Lazarus." He explained.

"Please say he's dead." I crossed my fingers and looked at the Doctor in hope.

There was a loud crash and we looked to see Lazarus heading towards us.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." The Doctor answered.

"Taking a page out of my book, I see." I mocked before we took of down the hall. Running to the reception room.

"What now?" Martha demanded. "We've just gone round in a circle!"

"We can't leave him outside."The Doctor looked round, his eye's landed on the machine. "Come on, get in."

We ran over to it; it was then, when I reached it, I realized there wasn't enough room for three. Sighing, I slowed down, Martha was in first, the Doctor was slowing down too, realizing the amount of space.

"Get in quickly." The Doctor said ushering me inside, I frowned at him for a second before shrugging. I walked past him before grabbing his arm and practically shoving him inside.

"No." He shouted out as I pushed him into the small space, right next to Martha, both of their eyes where widened in shock I merely smiled before shutting the door and pulling out my Shelby and changing the settings, before buzzing the seals; deadlocking them so only a sonic screwdriver could open it.

Looking round for a place to hide I saw the corridor That I dragged Nezzeria into earlier, So I sprinted into it and all the way down it and around the corner where I caught my breath and waited, listening.

Then I heard it the machine starting up, what does the Doctor do? Oh I can't remember just that he escapes.

Bang!

I flinched at the noise and looked round the corner, before walking down the hall slowly right up to the doors before peering out the safety glass in the door. The door of the machine was open and Martha and the Doctor stepped out both looking worried and slightly upset. I looked round the room through the glass and I saw Lazarus on the floor; naked, gross.

"Morgan!" Martha called out.

Pushing the door open, I walked out; both looked very relived.

"We thought you might have died!" Martha called out, running over and hugging me.

"Take more than that to take me out.." I answered, hugging Martha back.

"It's good to see your okay." The Doctor smiled we all walked over and stood round Lazarus's body.

"Oh god he seems so human again. It's kind of ...pitiful." Martha said softly.

The Doctor nodded along sadly.

"Eliot saw that too."He told us.

"This is how the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper." I quoted to them.

Medical services took his body away as Me, Martha and the Doctor watched from the steps.

"She's here!" We heard someone call. We all looked over to see Tish running towards us. "Oh, she's all right." Tish continued pulling Martha into a hug.

"Ah, Mrs Jones, we still haven't had our chat." The Doctor said brightly towards Francine.

Francine in return slapped him across the face, I winced.

"Keep away from my daughter." Francine warned.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha demanded.

"He is dangerous!" Francine yelled at Martha. "I've been told things."

"This person who told you things, by any chance was it a lady with blonde hair and dark brown eyes?"

"How did you know?" Francine asked me with narrowed eyes at me before turning back to Martha and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!" Francine pointed out.

"This isn't his fault!" Martha shouted back. "He saved us, all of us!"

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault." Leo added.

I snorted in amusement as Tish elbowed Leo in the side, but we all turned when there was a large, loud crash. We all looked at each other, me and the Doctor ran towards the noise, Martha went to follow us but Francine held her back.

When we reached the ambulance further down the street, the Doctor pulled the doors open to reveal the dried bodies of what used to be the paramedics.

"Lazarus, back from the dead." He spoke as we stared in horror. "Should've known, really."

**AU sorry for the wait but I had a lot of school work and such.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognize.**

**9 PAGES I'm going to keep doing this.**


	6. Lazarus's Experiment part3

The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and started to search for Lazarus again.

"Where's he gone?" Martha inquired the Doctor.

"That way, the church." The Doctor pointed out. Brilliant I've always hated church, there boring but I suppose you get use to them and I only went because Emily (my friend, back home) dragged me along. I felt like a complete idiot, not knowing what to do.

"Cathedral, It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me." Tish corrected.

And we ran, again, alllllllllllllll the way to the church, sorry, Cathedral. Well at least I'm keeping fit.

When we entered, we walked down the aisle past the pews, Doctor in front with the rest and me following like a shadow.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha whispered, scared to talk to loud.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" The Doctor questioned.

"Home or somewhere I felt safe." I answered with a frown, "How's this help?"

"It doesn't, it was just a rhetorical question." The Doctor replied.

"Oh,"

We moved through the empty Cathedral to the area behind the alter and underneath the bell tower. Lazarus was there, huddled in a red blanket, gasping, I felt a pang of pity and sadness.

"I came here before, a lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. IN fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child... the sound of planes and bombs outside." He told us.

"The Blitz." I whispered.

"You've read about it." He guessed.

"I was there." The Doctor told him.

"You're too young."Lazarus scoffed.

"So are you." The Doctor reminded him.

Lazarus laughed but it quickly turned into gasps of pain as his body fought the mutation.

"In the morning, the fires had died and I was still alive." Lazarus continued. " I swore I'd never face death like that again." The Doctor slowly started to circle Lazarus Looking up at the bell tower. "So defenceless, I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it.

"That's what you were trying to do today." The Doctor concluded.

"That's what I did today." Lazarus disagreed.

"What about the other people who died?" The Doctor questioned.

"They were nothing." He told him, anger welled up inside of me. "I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done, too." The Doctor stated, "You think history's made only with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No Doctor, avoiding death." Lazarus disagreed, "That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of our being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful." Lazarus groaned again as his body tried to change.

"Look at yourself! You're mutating! You've no control over it! You call that a success?" The Doctor shouted at him

"I call it progress." He snapped back. "I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." The Doctor answered.

"He's gonna change again at any minute." Martha whispered.

"I know." The Doctor whispered back. "If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?" I murmured, joining in the conversation.

The Doctor nodded.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor." Lazarus told him. "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one." He replied in a wise tone of voice. "In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust." The Doctor squatted down next to Lazarus, "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

"that's a price worth paying." Was his answer.

"Is it? Because I've watched everyone I love die and I don't think it is." The Doctor questioned.

Lazarus's body convulsed again.

"I will feed soon." He told us. This is very creepy.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." The Docotor warned him.

"You've not been able to stop me so far." Lazarus replied.

It was then I noticed Martha coming up behind Lazarus.

"Leave him, Lazarus. He's old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat?" She called at him.

"Martha, no!" The Doctor called out. Martha and Tish completely ignored him and ran off with Lazarus following.

"I can't decide whether she's brave or stupid."

"Doctor!" Martha screamed. "The tower!"

I watched them run up a narrow staircase, with Lazarus following but he stopped and started to scream. Taking a guess, I'd say that he was gonna change; turning to look at the Doctor questioningly.

"Run?" I guessed.

"Definitely."

The Doctor ran over to the large pipe organ, I followed with the obedience of a lap dog. The Doctor slid down on to the seat in front of the massive instrument; tilting my head to the side I watched the Doctor pull out the stops for the instrument.

"Do you know how to even play an organ?" I questioned

"No, but it's never too late to learn." Doctor answered.

A scream pierced the air.

"Sometimes it might be," I returned, "so press the keys."

The Doctor began to play, his hands pressing down on the keys, at first he played normally but realizing it wasn't having the desired effect began to play franticly.

"Volume, increase." I flung out my hands flicking them upwards.

The Doctor then fumbled around and pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at the volume control for the organ before making the sound jumped up, massively.

Listening to the commotion upstairs, screaming and lots of it. What a surprise.

BANG.

The Doctor stopped playing, we both shared a look a weary grin crossed my face, The Doctor returned it before worry overcome his features.

"Martha?" The Doctor called out as he stood and walked back in the direction we came from. I followed again.

"I'm okay!" Martha's voice travelled down. "We're both okay!"

I grinned "Well that was fun,"

"hmmm," The Doctor walked over towards Lazarus's body, when reached the body he kneeled down and closed his eye, as the Doctor did this Lazarus reverted back to his original self, wrinkles and all.

" Martha," I screamed, before leaping up and crushing her to me in a hug before dropping her just as quickly, I moved to hug Tish, her whole face became alarmed and quite frankly terrified. I just grinned before huffing.

"I didn't know you could play." Martha told the Doctor, I turned back to watch their exchange.

"Oh, well, you know, if you hang round with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up." The Doctor bragged.

"Well, playing loud seems to be something your good at."

The Doctor leaned forward.

"Sorry?" he asked as if he couldn't hear her.

Sighing, I closed the door to my hotel room, moving further into the room I dumped the car keys for the BMW onto a table. Moving into the plain living room, I flopped down on to the cream sofa longing on it, with half my legs hanging over its arm.

"Told you, you'd need that car." Nezzeria stood over me watching me with those midnight eyes, she wasn't wearing her dress any more just normal human clothes. "I've got you a gift," She moved her hands from behind her back revealing a silver picture frame inside was a photo of me when I was fifteen with both my parents on either side. We were smiling.

Nezzeria handed me the photo, a sad look on her face.

"I miss my family I had a brother and a sister, my parents they died and my brother. My sister Deyondria she's not the same not any more the war it... changed us all. Sometimes change is good... but... not this time. I never used to be like this, I used to help... you know the Doctor and his companions." Nezzeria frowned at her hands. " Now I'm m.. I don't know... a tool... that's all... nothing important to those up above. I don't see why I should play buy their rules anymore."

"Then don't, do what you want." I told her stroking my Mam's face lovingly. "There not here are they?"

"I'd be an embarrassment." She spat out, looking up at her, she genuinely looked upset.

"To who?" I questioned, "To the people who use you as a tool? Why respect what they wish? Do what you want."

"ARE you corrupting me?" Nezzeria asked a smirk playing at her pink full lips.

"You corrupted me first!" I defended sitting up promptly on the couch.

"I guess I did," Nezzeria smiled a proper smile not some mocking, leering thing. " You know I kind of like you."

"What happened after we last talked?" I questioned frowning at how wrong this felt, Nezzeria being nice to me.

" I was called back to our new head quarters in your old universe." Nezzeria sat down next to me on the couch, her head falling back on the back of the couch. "They're concerned about the Doctor, meaning they think that his... exile from Galifray hasn't been for the best. Growing too attached to humans rumours reached their dusty ears of him falling in love with that Bad Wolf chick... Rose. I defended him, we were friends once it counts for something in m book that and in response they threatened me with my exile and destruction of my TARDIS."

I bit into my lip thinking of what to say, so did she run or what and the Doctor was exiled.

"I never knew the Doctor was exiled from Galifray." I commented.

"Yeah," She grinned looking at me lazily not bothering to lift her head up from the back of the sofa. " Stole his TARDIS and never stopped running since." Tapping her finger on the pocket of her jeans; her eyes widened. "Oh, I have also brought you your lovely posh phone." Her hand had slipped into the pocket she'd been tapping, pulling out my blackburry before flourishing the hand holding it towards me, I stared at it.

"Well go on take it!" She snapped, my hand shot out clutching it before bring the phone to my chest and staring wide eyed out Nezzeria nice mood obviously now gone.

Nezzeria stood up briskly, cast a small look round the room before resting her eyes on me.

"He'll come, I spent years with him, he's predictable, to me anyway." I frowned wondering who 'he' was. "Oh and I'll be taking your advice." With that she walked towards my bedroom, frowning I moved up and followed her to the door of the bedroom, watching her click her fingers and the wardrobe doors open up revealing a glimpse of the red alien technology inside. Walking inside, Nezzeria seemed to sway her hips before throwing a glance at me over her shoulder; she smiled showing her pearly whites.

"Goodbye." Nezzeria walked further into her TARDIS "For now at least" The TARDIS doors closed and the whole thing started to make the wrenching, ill, machine noises, before disappearing.

Smiling softly I shook my head.

Pulling up my newly dyed hair up into a high pony tail, the chestnut brown colour, bringing out the green of my eyes. It was the closest colour to my natural hair, needed a change, again. I pulled on my coat a grey army one, when I heard the noise a whooshing much healthier than Nezzeria's TARDIS's one was coming from the living room and there materializing in the middle of the room was a big, blue, 60's, police telephone box.

I stared at it; the door swung open and out stepped the Doctor followed closely by a curios Martha.

"Doctor, why are we..." She trailed of spotting me "Morgan!" She smiled at me.

"Morgan, I realized I never quite said thank-you soooooooo, Thank-you" He smiled at me" Oh, and would you like to go travelling... with me and Martha."

What should I say? Well yes obviously. OH god he's waiting for an answer.

"Is that your space ship?" I pointed to the TARDIS grinning.

"Yep" He said popping the p. "So do you want to, go travelling?"

"Through space."

"And time." The Doctor added.

"It's brilliant." Martha put in.

"Yes," I grinned, and their faces it up as well, smiling I took as step forward before suddenly turning round and dashing over to the table and picking up my purse from last night with all my technology inside and my phone placing them both in the enlarged pocket in my jacket. Catching sight of the picture of my family I stopped short.

"Can I bring the photo?" I asked unsure.

" Yeah I'm sure we'll find somewhere safe for it." The Doctor picking up the frame I followed them into the TARDIS.

**An: Sorry for the wait I was ill, and I had a lot of tests and things I had to revise for.**

**Omygosh 3 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**I'm excited if you hadn't noticed.**


	7. 42 part1

,"No way! But it's... too mad! You're telling me, I can call anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?" Martha exclaimed, while examining her phone.

"Whys that so hard to believe?" I questioned, watching the Doctor warily as he soniced my phone.

"You really can though as long as you know the area code." The Doctor told her, then he passed me my blackburry. "Frequent Fliers' privilege. Go on, try it."

Martha smiled and began typing in a number when the TARDIS rocked and the three of us where flung to the mesh covered ground.

The Doctor got up and went to look at the monitor after helping Martha up, muttering from my spot on the ground I watched him.

"Distress signal! Locking on!" He told us.

"I'll give you a distress signal." I muttered, standing next to Martha she smiled.

The Doctor pushed a button with his foot.

"Might be a bit of..." A violent shake flung us all of our feet. Then everything stilled we all pulled ourselves up. "...Turbulence." He finished. "Sorry." He ran to the door. "Come on you two!"

"Aren't I suppose to be the tourist?" I replied grinning as I caught up to him.

"Let's take a look!" He replied opening the doors as we stepped out. Feeling the heat I immediately pulled of my coat before throwing it over one of the rails.

"It's like a sauna in here!" Martha complained, removing her jacket.

"Venting system working at full pelt." The Doctor informed us looking at a piece of equipment. "Trying to cool down... uh, where ever it is we are." He clapped his hands together. "Well! If you can't stand the heat..." He walked to a heavy duty door and opened it and walked through it "Well, that's better.."

Two men and a woman came running towards us looking a bit dishevelled to say the least from the opposite direction.

"Oi! You three!" One of the men called out to us. Why can't I remember anything about what happens, god what does happen cause I definitely watched this one, a lot more than the last one. Not as much as the Master ones but still I watched this episode like 3 times.

"Get out of there!" The woman shouted.

"Seal that door! The man added "Now!

The Doctor stepped out of the way, I and Martha walked through as the Two men sealed it shut.

"who are you? What are you doing on my ship?"The woman demanded.

"Are you the police?" The man asked. A guilty conscience perhaps.

"Why would we be the police?" The Doctor questioned.

"We got your distress signal." Martha added.

Frowning at them, I couldn't feel any vibrations coming from the floor. " Where are the engines?" I asked.

"It went dead four minutes age." The woman answered.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering, Captain." The other man who'd been silent until now put in.

"Secure closure activate." A computerized voice sounded, followed by a clang.

"What?" The woman shouted, looking around her.

"This ships gone mad." The second man spoke again.

Then another woman came running down the corridor, doors slamming shut behind her a she moved.

"Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked into area Twenty-seven." She yelled as the last door closed, sealing us in, great. "Who are you?" She questioned after spotting us.

The Doctor went to answer but Martha cut him off and introduced us before suddenly walking forward.

"Impact projection: Forty-two minutes." The computer announced.

I watched as Martha walked to a small window with golden light shinning through it.

"We'll get out of this, I promise." The first woman told us.

"Doctor.." Martha called slowly.

"Forty-two minutes 'til what?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor!" I shouted watching Martha and the other woman as she pressed her face up against the window. "Look." I indicated with my head.

T he Doctor ran to the window and looked out the window, I trailed after him and peered over the Doctor's shoulder watching the massive star closer than it should be already, come closer.

"Forty-two minutes until we crash into the sun." The woman told us.

"Wonderful." I commented dryly.

The Doctor turned round and I moved quickly out of the way and watched as the Doctor grabbed the Captains arm and demanded slightly panicked how many people were on board this ship.

"Seven including us." She told him.

"We transport cargo across the galaxy." The second man added. "Everything's automated. WE just keep the ship..."

"Call the others," The Doctor interrupted, running back to the door, "I'll get you out!"

I watched as he tried to open the door and the crew members tried to stop him.

"What's he doing?"

"No! Don't!"

But alas in vain where their warnings as the Doctor had opened the door an was promptly thrown back by the heat. The crew quickly shut the door, The Doctor leapt up.

"But my ship's in there!" He told the crew.

"In the vent chamber?" The first man questioned.

The second female crew member began checking over gauges.

"It's our lifeboat!" The Doctor said desperately.

"It's lava." The second man answered.

Poor Doc. Oh God that means we're stuck here about to die.

"The temprature's going mad in there!" The second man then added. "Up 3000 degrees in ten seconds and still rising."

The Doctor was probably a having mini heart attack right now, due to fear for his TARDIS.

"We're stuck here." Martha said.

"So? We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun! Simple, engineering down here is it?" He took off not even waiting for an answer.

"Impacting in 40.26." The computer told us, that's going to get annoying real fast.

Following the Doctor down a set of steps and down a corridor when he stopped looking at the engine strangely, couldn't say I blamed him.

"Oh my god." The Captain said while walking round us.

"What the hell happened?" The second man asked.

The entire engine had been destroyed.

"Oh it's wrecked." The first guy wailed.

The Doctor wandered over to a computer terminal.

"Where's Korwain? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?" The Captain asked.

"No" the second man answered

"You mean someone did this on purpose?" Martha asked, worried.

The Captain ran over to the intercom system worried.

"Korwain? Ashton? Where are you?" She got no response, OH right this the one with the creepy lazar eye dudes. "Korwain can you answer?" After getting no answer again, she gave up. "Where the hell is he?" she asked. "He should be up here!"

I watched the Doctor as he placed his specs on and started scanning. Frowning, I wondered if he actually needed the glasses or was it him trying to look clever-er, wait that's not a word, more intellectual, my English teacher would be proud.

"Oh! We're in the Torajji System, Lovely!" The Doctor exclaimed happily, " You two are a long way from home." He called over his shoulder at us, "Half a universe away."

Try even further for me.

"Yeah, feels like it" Martha answered, sarcastically.

"Are you using energy scoops for fusion?" The Doctor commented, looking at the captain. "Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

Judging by the looks the crew were giving each other I'd say it has been. Guilty conscious, I was right, but then again I did see the show, even if some of my memory had inexplicably disappeared.

"We're due to upgrade next docking." The Captain replied, before walking away. "Scannell, engine report."

Finally a name to a face.

The second man or Scannell, walked over to the computer what the Doctor had previously occupied. We all watched and waited anxiously as he ran the scan, the machine beeped several times.

"No response." Scannell told us, he then ran to the machine.

"What?" The Captain asked in disbelief.

"They're burnt out, the controls are wreaked. I can't get them back online." He answered.

"So we're screwed," I murmured under my breath.

The Doctor removed his glasses.

"Oh come on! Auxiliary engines, every craft's got auxiliaries!" He exclaimed.

"We don't have access from here." The Captain answered. "The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"Yeah, with twenty-nine password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time."

"Can't you just override the doors?" I asked him.

"No, sealed closure means what it says." Scannell answered. " They're all dead-lock sealed, nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

"Well we're an optimistic lot, defeated before we've even started."I cut in, sarcastically

"Yeah, where's your Dunkirk spirit?" The Doctor backed me up, before turning quickly to the Captain."Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated." The un-named man answered. "Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry, Riley Vashti."

"Then what are you waiting for Riley Vashti? Get on it." The Doctor said.

"Well it's a two person job. One, it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this." He pulled on the back pack he collected and held the large magnetic clamp. "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"

"Reliable and simple just like you, eh Riley?"She shot back, while I grinned in the background at the verbal abuse.

"Try to and be helpful, get abuse. Nice!" He huffed out.

It was Martha who walked over and took the clamp from him.

"I'll help you, make myself useful."

"It's remotely controlled by computer panel." He told her. "That's why it needs two."

Riley turned and headed out, Martha moved to follow, stopping when the Doctor told her to be careful, Martha followed Riley out. Huh Riley's kind of cute.

"McDonald?" A male's voice called over the intercom. "it's Ashton."

The captain, whose name I now know to be McDonald, like my old English teacher, ran over to the intercom.

"Where are you? Is Korwin with you?" She asked.

"Get up to the med-centre now!" He told her.

She left the room after the message from the dude on the other end of the intercom, heading to the med-centre was my best guess. The Doctor followed her.

Sighing, I followed them running past Martha and Riley , who'd started to set up out side the first door.

"Impact in 34.31"

**AN I'm sorry so very sorry, my lack of updates is in excusable but I'll try to update more and this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but alas it is what it is.**


	8. 42 part2

"Argh!" the voice of a man echoed down the hall. "Stop it!"

"Korwin!" This time a woman voice sounded. "It's Abi! Open your eyes, I need to look at you!"

I followed the Doctor and McDonnell, into what I assumed was the med centre.

"Korwin!" MacDonnell shouted. "What's happened? Is he okay?"

The Doctor ran to the end of the bed while Korwin continued thrashing, in a way that would want me to call a priest for an exorcism.

"Oh God!" he yelled. "Help me! It's burning me!"

"How long's he been like this?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"Ashton just brought him in." Abi told him.

The Doctor got out his Sonic Screwdriver and began scanning Korwin, causing McDonnell to panic.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"He's helping." I answered but I guess waving a piece of metal, that made strange noises would upset most people.

"Leave him alone, he's my husband!" she ordered

"And he's just sabotaged our ship!" the other man, who I think was called Ashton, told us.

"What?" McDonnell demanded, turning to him.

"He went mad." he told her. "He set the ship to secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way!" McDonnell protested. "He wouldn't do that!"

"I saw it happen, Captain." he replied.

"Korwin?" I frowned turning to look back at the Doctor. "Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

"I can't!" Korwin shouted, obviously in agony, I winced, sucks to be him. God, I need to work on my caring side.

"Yeah, course you can." the Doctor told him. "Go on."

"Don't make me look at you!" Korwin begged. "Please!"

The Doctor grabbed a gun from a nearby tray.

"Alright, alright, alright." he told him. "Just relax." He held the gun up to Abi. "Sedative?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

He pressed the gun to Korwin's neck and injected the sedative. Korwin gave a final shout before passing out. The Doctor placed the gun back in the tray.

"Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings…" he said, more to himself than anyone else. Moving over to Korwin I prodded his leg with my index finger.

"Stop prodding him with your finger, Morgan." The Doctor scolded me I moved away from Korwin, smiling sheepishly. "Stasis chamber?" the Doctor continued, pointing to the chamber surrounding the bed. "I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature."

Abi looked at him questioningly, but did as he said.

"And, just for fun, run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail." he added.

"Just doing them now." Abi told him.

"Oh, you're good." he praised her with a smile. "Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far." she told him.

"Well, that's good." I said, moving to join the Doctor on the other side of the bed.

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?" McDonnell demanded, taking my old spot round the other side of the bed.

"Some sort of infection." the Doctor told her. "We'll know more after the test results. Now," he motioned to the door, "Allons-y! Back downstairs. Ay! See about those engines! Go."

Ashton went to leave, but McDonnell stayed put.

"There's nothing you can do." I told her, in my best caring voice. I gently pulled her away and out the door.

"Heat shields failing. At twenty-five percent. Impact in 32:50."

That computer was really starting to annoy me.

Back in the engine room, the Doctor was talking on the intercom with, by the sounds of her voice, a very confused Abi.

"How is Korwin doing?" he asked her. "Any results from the bio-scan?"

"He's under heavy sedation." Abi replied. "I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know."

"Martha?" the Doctor called next. "Riley? How're you doing?"

"Area twenty-nine," she answered him, "at the door to twenty-eight."

"You've gotta move faster!" the Doctor told her, putting on his glasses.

Does he actually need to wear those glasses or was it just to make him look cleaverer, I don't think that's a word cleaverer.

"We're doing our best!" Martha called back.

"Find the next number in the sequence:" Riley read aloud, "313, 331, 367...what?"

"You said the crew knew all the answers." Martha told him.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions." he replied.

"You're joking…" Martha moaned.

"379!" the Doctor called through the intercom, having listen to the whole conversation.

"What?" Martha called back.

"It's a sequence of happy primes." he told her. "379."

How can primes be happy their horrid.

"Happy what?" Martha asked.

"Just enter it!" he shouted.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked. "We only get one chance."

"Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number." he told them, slightly annoyed and at a very fast pace. "Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime, now type it in!"

He looked at McDonnell, who was giving him a strange look, similar to the one I was wearing, as she climbed down a nearby ladder.

"I dunno, talk about dumbing down!" he told her. "Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?"

"I don't think they've ever taught recreational math on Earth." I told him from nearby.

"Well, why not?" he asked.

My eyebrows raised "Cause only freaks like you would enjoy them, no offence." she told him before turning back around.

"I'm not a freak!"

I rolled my eyes. "No offence, remember"

"We're through!" Martha called.

"Keep moving." The Doctor told her. "Fast as you can." He took off his glasses. "And, Martha, be careful, there may be something else on board this ship."

"Any time you wanna unnerve me, feel free!" Was Martha's reply

"Will do, thanks." he called back brightly before switching the comm. off. He walked off before looking at me.

"Impact in 30:50." the computer announced.

I frowned picking up some wires and started meddling with them, while the crew watched the Doctor examined a broken piece of equipment.

"We gonna need a backup." I offered.

"I know." He answered me. "We're gonna need it if they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time." He started pacing. "Come on! Think! Resources, what have we got? Here comes the sun. No, resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that…ah!" he shouted.

"Use the generator to jump-start the ship." McDonnell agreed.

"Exactly!" the Doctor told her. "At the very least, it'll buy us some more time."

"That…is brilliant." she told him.

"I know!" he agreed and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Wow, your oh so humble." I said sarcastically.

"I know." he told he me, brightly, choosing to ignore my comment. "We've got a tiny glimmer of hope."

"If it works." Scannell added.

"Your ruining our hope." I pointed to Scannell, "Stop being pessimistic."

"Oh, believe me." McDonnell told him. "You're gonna make it work."

Scannell walked off, looking slightly dejected while the others looked at McDonnell with new found respect.

"That told him!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Impact in 29:46." the computer told us.

I'd went back to playing with the wires, when Abi's voice sounded over the intercome

"Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me."

"What d'you mean?" The Doctor replied.

"Well," she told the Doctor, the crew, who were now listening intently, and me "Korwin's body's changing! His whole biological make-up, it…it's impossible!"

They heard a bang come over the comm, I jumped slightly.

"This is med-center!" Abi suddenly shouted. "Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

The Doctor took off, me quickly following.

"Stay here!" he yelled to the others. "Keep working!"

I noticed McDonnell ignored him and ran after us. Ashton and Scannell both stayed put and Erina ran in the other direction.

"Urgent assistance!" Abi yelled again.

Suddenly the Doctor slowed so I followed his lead as he turned and we found that Scannell had followed us.

"Captain?" he asked as he joined them.

"I told you to stay in engineering!" the Doctor told him.

"I only take orders from one person round here." Scannell told him with a glare.

The Doctor looked shocked.

"Oh, is he always this cheery?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, what were those screams?" Martha called through the intercomme.

"Concentrate on those doors!" The Doctor yelled as we were once again running for the med-center. "You've gotta keep moving forward!"

"Impact in 27:06."

The Doctor, McDonnell and me bursted into the med-center to find Scannell already there, looking around. The bed where Korwin had been was now empty.

"Korwin's gone…" McDonnell pointed out shakily.

"thank-you, now we have a firm grasp on the obvious." Came my sarcastic reply.

"Oh my god…" Scannell said, staring at a patch of wall behind them.

We all turned to see a charred, black shape on the wall, the shape of a person, with one hand in the air.

"Tell me that's not Lerner." Scannell said.

"Endothermic vaporisation." The Doctor said, running a finger along the shape. "I've never seen one this ferocious." He looked into the distance. "Burn with me."

"That's what we heard Korwin say." Scannell said.

"What?" McDonnell sputtered, shocked. "D'you think…no way!" she protested. "Scannell, tell him! Korwin is not a killer! He can't vaporise people! He's human!"

The Doctor went and picked up the scans Abi had run and looked at them.

"His bios scan results…" he said. "Internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen!" He turned to McDonnell. "Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed!"

McDonnell snatched the test results away.

"The test results are wrong!" she told them, in denail but the Doctor ignored her.

"Something is changing him to use him as a vessel. But what is it though?" he asked. "Parasite? Mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body. But how did it get inside him?"

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!" McDonnell yelled, slightly hysterical.

"Where's this ship been?" the Doctor asked her. "Have you made planet fall recently?"

McDonnell looked at him blankly.

"What about other vessels? Any thing outside this environment?"

"What is this?" McDonnell demanded. "An interrogation?"

"We've got to stop him before he kills again." the Doctor told her.

"We're just…a cargo ship." she told him.

She turned away, looking distraught and Scannell tried to comfort her.

"Doctor," he said, "if you give her a minute…"

"I'm fine." McDonnell said, turning back to them. "I need to warn the crew."

The Doctor continued looking at the scans, while McDonnell made her way over to the intercom.

"Everybody, listen to me!" she called. "Something's infected Korwin. We think…" she paused and the Doctor gave her a look. "He killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Impact in 24:51."

Doctor was still pouring over the scans, I watched him trying to understand, while McDonnell sat and Scannell stood close by.

The doctor noticed me watching and took pity.

"His molecular structure has changed, Making it a vessel, for whatever is possessing him, power. And it just wants a host." The Doctor said, quietly, pointing to different places on the scans.

"Is the infection permanent?" McDonnell suddenly asked, as if she heard what we were saying. "Can you cure him?"

"I dunno." the Doctor answered.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor." McDonnell snapped back. "Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope." she told him.

"I'm sorry, but no." The Doctor told her. "There's no way back. The infection is just too aggressive."

"But he could be okay." McDonnell protested.

"The thing in your husband's body isn't your husband anymore. All that's left is the shell. I'm sorry, I really am, but your husband is gone." The Doctor replied.

McDonnell was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you." she told him quietly.

Suddenly the Doctor seemed to spring back to life.

"Are you…" he began, "certain nothing happened to provoke this?" he asked her."Nobody's working on anything secret, 'cause it's vital that you tell me."

"I know every inch of this ship." McDonnell told him. "I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

"There why is this thing so interested in you?" I asked her.

"I wish I knew." she replied, shaking her head.

the Doctor was looking at something, while I bounced on my heels, bored when was the 'Burn with me' man gonna turn up, I should've bought the Doctor who series box sets instead of the supernatural ones, but it all seemed so logical at the time Doctor who was repeated on Watch and BBC three all the time.

"Why is this happening?" McDonnell asked.

"Stay here!" the Doctor told them. "I mean it this time!"

He took off, I legged it after him again, at least with the Doctor I had less of a chance of being vaporized, I think. Damn you Winchesters and Castiel with your alluring good looks!

"Jump start those engines!" The Doctor called back to the others.

The Doctor was running madly, trying desperately to get to Martha in time, with me tailing along he can run fast, faster than before, did he slow down for the humans. Finally we arrived to find Ashton standing in front of the door, typing. Oh he was possessed by demon sun as well, great, maybe I should've stayed with McDonald after all.

"That's enough!" the Doctor called, causing Ashton to turn and look at us. "What do you want?" he asked. "Why this ship? Tell me!"

Instead of answering, Ashton turned and put his fist through the key pad.

Inside the pod, a series of sirens began to sound.

"Jettison activated." the computer told the cheerily.

Ashton, the Doctor and me were having a stand-off.

"Come on." the Doctor said. "Let's see you."

Ashton advanced on the Doctor until they were almost nose to nose.

I've got that feeling of butterfly's in my stomach, when the blood drains away from the stomach too other parts of the body in preparation of running, I used to get this feeling when I was about to have maths.

"Doctor." I murmured, shifting from foot to foot I really didn't want to be here.

"It'll be fine." he told me.

"That somehow doesn't comfort me in the slightest."

"I wanna know what you really are…" the Doctor told Ashton softly.

Ashton lifted his hand to his visor but suddenly doubled over and backed away.

What the hell?

Suddenly, Ashton stood up again and headed straight towards the Doctor.

"Airlock sealed." the computer told them.

Instead of resuming his attack, Ashton pushed right past them and headed out of area 17.

I ran to the comm unit.

"McDonnell!" I called. "Ashton's heading towards you guys. And he's been infected, just like Korwin!"

"Korwin's dead." Scannell's voice came over the intercom.

Oh, that's why he doubled over their all connected the sun.

I walked over to the air lock door and watched Martha bang against the port hole.

She yelled something I couldn't make out.

Over the sirens, the computer announced "Airlock decompression complete. Jettisoning pod."

The Doctor ran over to the airlock door where he could see Martha.

"Doctor!" he saw Martha call, but he couldn't hear her.

"I'll save you!" he told her.

Martha continued banging on the window.

"Doctor!" she called again.

"I'll save you!" he repeated uselessly.

"I can't hear you!" she shouted.

As the pod disengaged, the Doctor shouted the words 'I'll save you!' over and over again as the pod got smaller and smaller. The pod slowly moved away into space and towards the sun.

"Impact in 17:05."


	9. 42 part3

The Doctor was still staring out the window as Martha got further and further away, I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, it was kinda sad. The Doctor looked at me for a moment before looking back at Martha.

"You'll figure something out you always do."

"I do." The Doctor replied before walking to intercom, my hand slipping from his shoulder.

He hit the button.

"Scannell!" he barked. "I need a spacesuit in area 17, now!"

"What for?" Scannell called back.

"Just get down here!" the Doctor yelled before slamming his hand back down on the button.

The Doctor turned back to the door.

The Doctor was dressed and ready for his spacewalk.

"I can't let you do this." Scannell told him.

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell." the Doctor told him. "You're not gonna stop me." he continued.

"You wanna open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun!" Scannell exclaimed. "No one can survive that!"

"Oh, just you watch." the Doctor told him, exchanging a look with Lily.

"You open that airlock, it's suicide." he shot back. "This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"Still so pessimistic, he's the Doctor always a plan." I butted in.

" Yes, see if I can breach the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetize the pod." The Doctor told him. "Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor, will you listen?" Scannell shouted. "They're too far away, it's too late!"

"I'm not gonna lose her." the Doctor told him softly.

The Doctor went to put on his helmet but I stopped him, feeling slightly guilty about what I was about to let him do.

"Bonne Chance." I wished in French.

"Merci." he replied

He then attached the helmet to his suite. He walked pass us to the airlock door and opened it.

"Decompression, initiating." the computer told him. "Impact in 12:55."

"Doctor!" Scannell shouted into the comm. "How're you doing?"

"I can't!" the Doctor's voice exclaimed through the comm"I can't reach! I don't know how much longer I can last!"

"We're not sure."

We waited, worry on all our faces well not so much on mine but I think my acting was up to scratch enough to know that I looked worried.

The Doctor finally fell into the pod, were he stayed for a bit not doing anything as far as we could tell.

Scannell losing his patience ordered into the comm "Doctor, close the airlock now

"Impact in 8:57." the computer informed us.

I bloody hate that computer.

I watched as the Doctor removed his helmet within the airlock. He looked like he was in pain.

"Doctor?" I called.

He opened the door and literally fell out of the airlock, I barely caught him.

By the time Martha and what's his face (I'd never been good at remembering names) had climbed out of the pod, the Doctor was writhing in pain on the floor, while I tried to hold him still. What happens if by holding him still I'm doing something wrong and causing him damage?

"Doctor!" Martha cried out, running up to us. "Are you ok?" she asked as she crouched next to me.

"Oh never better, him on the other hand, well, not so much." I answered.

Martha helped me flip him onto his back. As we did this, the Doctor opened his eyes. They were glowing.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled.

Martha and I launched away, quickly complying.

McDonnell appeared from around the corner.

"What's happened?" she demanded.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" the Doctor shouted at her like a mad man, McDonnell looked surprised but quickly regained her composure.

"Riley! Get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" she ordered.

Riley quickly complied.

"You mined that sun!" the Doctor roared at her. "Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand." McDonnell told him.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Martha asked.

The Doctor was having a hard time talking through the pain, but managed to yell out "The sun is alive! A living organism! You scooped out its heart, used it for fuel. Now it's screaming."

"What do you mean?" McDonnell demanded. "How can a sun be alive? Why's he saying that?"

"Because it's living inside me!" He roared at her

"Oh my god…" McDonnell breathed.

"Humans!" the Doctor screamed. "You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry." He let out another scream of agony. "You should have scanned!"

"It takes too long!" McDonnell told him. "We'd be caught! Fusion scoops are illegal."

"You've got to freeze me, quickly." he told Martha and me, completely ignoring McDonnell now.

"What?" Martha said.

"Stasis chamber!" he told them. "You gotta keep me below minus 200." He gaped out another breath "Freeze it out of me!" he told us desperately.

I felt kinda bad this was my fault I could've stopped him from going through this. _Yeah but Martha would be dead and so would… what's his face. A necessary evil._ Cool, I have a voice in the back of my head, when the hell did I start having a voice, oh god, I'm going mad. That's it this whole experience has been a figment of my over active imagination, and I'm going to wake up in a padded white cell, a strait jacket restraining my movement. _Oh shut up you're not mad._

"It'll use me to kill you if you don't!" The Doctor roar interrupted my thoughts "The closer we get to the sun, the stronger-" his voiced wavered between his normal voice and the voice of the sun, "it gets! Med-centre! Quickly! Quickly!" he cried out.

And with that Martha and I half carried half dragged the Doctor between them, McDonnell following and me still stressing about the voice that had appeared in my head.

"Impact in 7:30."

Martha and I dragged the Doctor to the bed as he screamed.

"I can do this." Martha said to herself as she grabbed a handy manual nearby.

"Yes." I agreed. "You can."

I held onto the Doctor's hand squeezing it.

"Now, you hold on, cause me and Martha are gonna save you, instead of the other way round." I comforted him his face contorted in pain, Martha was doing something of to the side. "I bet that's going to be strange huh?"

"I've got it." Martha exclaimed.

"Set it for minus 200." I replied.

"No," McDonnell protested. "You don't know how this equipment works! You'll kill him! Nobody can survive those temperatures!"

"He's not human!" Martha snapped back. "If he says he can survive, then he can."

"Let me help you then!" McDonnell begged.

Martha glared at her, her face contorted with hate and anger.

"You've done enough damage." she growled at the other woman.

I felt sorry for McDonald how was she supposed to know the sun was alive. _Didn't you hear the Doctor she should've scanned for life, and what she was doing was illegal as well or did your brain temporarily shut down? _How could my brain temporarily shut down if you know about it you're a voice my brain's created? _No you're a voice my brain created, I've just been away for a while. _What the hell are you talkin' about? Hello, eerr voice are you there, take that as a no.

"Ten seconds." the Doctor shouted. "That's all I'll be able to take. No more!" He shut his eyes again as he screamed. "Martha!" he yelled.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"It's burning me up." he told her. "I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it," he voice strayed darker again, "I could kill you. I could kill you all." He screamed again. "Morgan!" he yelled.

"I'm here!" I exclaimed slightly shocked that he'd called my name he never seemed to like that much in the beginning.

"I'm scared." he told her. "I'm so scared!"

"Just…stay calm." Martha told him, while I gripped the Doctor's hand tightly. "You saved me, now I'll return the favour. Just…just believe in me."

"It's bloody killing me!" he shouted. "Then what'll happen?"

He screamed again and Martha and I tried to sooth him.

"Shh…quiet now." she told him. "Cause that's not gonna happen. You ready?"

"No!" the Doctor shouted.

I pulled away as he screamed and Martha pulled the lever that slid the Doctor into the chamber. She typed in 200 and pressed the start button. The Doctor screamed and didn't stop. It was disturbing to say the least.

Martha and I watched the numbers closely as they began to drop.

"Heat shields failing." the computer told us. "At five per cent."

Martha and I continued to watch as the numbers fell. Negative 66, 67, 68, 69, 70...and it shut off.

"No!" the Doctor shouted. "Martha you can't stop it! Not yet!"

"What's happened?" I demanded.

"Power's been cut in engineering." McDonnell informed us.

"But who's down there?" Martha questioned.

McDonnell got a strange look on her face.

"Leave it to me." she told us before walking out, Martha and I watched her go.

The Doctor let out another scream.

"Impact in 4:47."

Martha was still trying to get the stasis chamber to work, while I hung around in the background nibbling my thumb nail.

"Come on!" Martha shouted. "You're defrosting."

"Martha, Morgan!" the Doctor yelled. "Listen! I've only got a moment. You've gotta go!"

"No way!" Martha told him.

"I agree, no way!" I added

"Get to the front!" he ordered. "Vent the engines! Sun particles in the fuel! Get rid of them!"

"We're not leaving you!" Martha told him.

"You've got to!" he shouted. "Give back what they took!"

"Doctor…" Martha began, but I cut her off.

"Martha, go." I told her. "I'll make sure he doesn't, you know."

Martha backed towards the door.

"I'll be back for you." she told them before running out the door.

I watched her leave before turning back to the Doctor.

"Stay with me, because I really don't want to be vaporized." I muttered to the Doctor

"Impact in 4:08."

"Impact in 2:17."

I watched the Doctor as he began pulling himself out of the stasis chamber. I backed away as he fought the force inside him. He screamed as it threw him to the floor.

"Doctor!" I cried out trying to get to him.

"No!" he yelled, stopping me where I was stood.

"Element protection." the computer told them. "Zero per cent."

Well that didn't sound good. _No it didn't did it? _Who are you? ….. Oh I see how it is…. Bitch. _Very mature._ Now you're talking. _Concentrate._

I tried to stop him from moving, but he shoved me, making me hit my head on the wall with a thump. Grimacing against the pain in the back of my head, I watched as The Doctor crawled out of the med centre. I stumbled up and shook my head, my brown locks flying in front of my face. I made to catch up with the Doctor, stumbling slightly as I went after him.

I caught up with him, just as he caught up with Martha.

"Martha!" he yelled.

Martha stopped and turned to look at him.

"Doctor!" she called. "What are you doing?"

"I can't fight it." he told her, falling to his knees. "Give it back or…"

We watched as he opened his eyes. The Doctor was gone. All was left was the heat of the sun.

"Burn with me." he called to her. "Burn with me, Martha!"

"Martha, run!" I screamed, causing the Doctor to spin to face me.

Martha did as she said and took off.

"Hehe, err Hi." I said nervously. "Don't make me fight you." I put up my fists in a way I'd seen the boxes on the matches my dad watched on the T.V.

The Doctor seemed to be studying her.

"Burn with me." he said.

_Punch him._

And so I punched him in the face.

He looked pissed.

_Run away! Run, run-_ I know run.

And with that I ran in the direction Martha had.

"Morgan!" I heard The Doctor call out to me, that didn't sound like the sun. Turning round is eyes were still glowing but it seemed to be him.

"Doctor?" I asked

_Don't go to him till his eyes stop glowing just to be on the safe side. _Thanks erm… _Trickster. _Comforting. _Well that was the idea when I chose it._

"Impact in 1:21."

The Doctor started to scream. I ran towards him placing my hands on either side of his face

"Shh- everything is going to be ok."

I watched as his eyes slowly stopped glowing and returned to their normal brown. He finally collapsed on the floor, obviously still in agony. I sighed feeling almost maternal as I placed his head on my knees trying to comfort him.

It wasn't long till Martha came running towards us, the Doctor had started to weakly pull himself to his feet while I helped.

Martha ran to him and pulled him into a hug, which he returned, lifting her off the ground.

He let her go with a smile and moved to me.

"That was very brave but also very stupid." He told me simply.

I smiled " Yeah, that kinda sums me up brave and stupid."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and hugged me, I slowly hugged him back.

*************************************************************************** I watched Riley and Scannell as they stood admiring the TARDIS while the Doctor and Martha walked around it, checking for damage.

"I know." she told the ship. "I won't ever let the bad Time Lord put you through that again. I

"This is never your ship!" Scannell said.

"Compact, eh?" the Doctor said, admiringly. "And another good word: robust! Barely a scorch mark on her."

"We can't just leave them drifting with no fuel." Martha said to the Doctor, concerned for the boys."

"We've sent out an official mayday." Riley told her. "The authorities will pick us up soon enough."

"Though, how we explain what happened…" Scannell added.

"Just tell them." The Doctor said, opening the door to the TARDIS. "That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing."

Scannell nodded and the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS I followed and Martha moved to follow us, but Riley grabbed her arm I smirked but moved further into the TARDIS.

"You know I didn't use to think that you liked me all that much but now," I started before flopping down on to the jump seat looking at the Doctor, who was watching me with a strange look on his face " I think you've started to warm up to me."

" It's not that I don't like you its just…. Well I suppose you reminded me of someone."

"Who?"

He had a haunted look on his face it was, so sad almost heart breaking " My sister." He whispered.

I sat straight up not expecting that maybe one of his old companions but his sister. "I'm Sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"that doesn't matter, it still hurts you."

Martha stepped into the TARDIS, breaking the tension. She walked up the ramp to the console where the Doctor was standing.

"So!" she said, smiling. "Didn't really need you in the end, did we?"

She let the smile fade when she noticed that he looked sad and distant.

"Sorry." she said. "How're you doing?"

The Doctor ignored the question and became business like.

"Now! What do you say?" he asked. "Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Cuhlhan? Fancy it?"

Martha just looked disappointed.

"Whatever you like." she answered, unenthusiastically.

"By the way, you'll be needing this." he told her suddenly.

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a TARDIS key on a chain.

"Really?" she asked unbelieving.

"Frequent Flier's Privilege." he told her. "Oh, and Morgan just so you don't feel left out." He pulled out a second key.

Martha and I shared a look, I jumped of the seat and skipped over to him, smiling.

.

The Doctor gently fed the chain into both of our hands.

"Thank you." he told us both..

"Don't mention it." Martha replied.

"Yep, what she said." I replied, grinning so wide I could give the Cheshire cat a run for his money, as I looked at the TARDIS key in the palm of my hand.

He gave us both a weak smile before continuing tinkering with the TARDIS when Martha remembered something.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "Mum!"

The Doctor and I watched as she pulled out her cell and dialled her mam. Back in 2007, Francine picked up her phone.

"Hello?" I could faintly here Francine's voice through the phone.

"Me again!" Martha replied.

"Three calls in one day." Came the reply

"Sorry about earlier." Martha told her. "Over emotional, mad day."

"What are you doing tonight?" Francine answered. "Why don't you come round? I'll make something nice and we can catch up."

It suddenly occurred to me that perhaps I shouldn't eavesdrop in their conversation.

_What the hell are you talkin' about there's some blonde women in that girl's mothers house listening into their every word, not what I call a private conversation._

Oh yeah thanks for reminding me, Trickster.

"Yeah!" Martha replied. "Tonight. Do my best. Um, just remind me, what day is it again?"

"Election day." Francine replied.

Harold Saxon, the Master.

"Right." Martha agreed. "Course. I'll be round for tea. Roughly."

"And what about…" Francine started.

"Anyway, gotta go!" she interrupted her mum. "See you later! Love you!"

Martha hung up, smiling.

_Her mother's a bitch._

You know I think I'm starting to like you Trickster.

_Well, I am you._

Am I a schizophrenic?

_No._

Great.


	10. The swimming pool in the library

The last forty minutes had left me seriously in need of reflection time, so as I walked down the many corridors in the TARDIS, I thought about the voice that had recently appeared in my mind and had named itself Trickster. The voice was feminine, it was similar to mine but it was a little more refined and not as common sounding as my Middlesbrough accent. I'd never heard voices in my head before, even though Trickster said I wasn't a schizophrenic, I was scared, confused and worried.

Where could I find the answers as to what was going on in my mind?

Duh the library, which brings another question where was the library?

I suppose I could ask the Doctor, but wouldn't that lead to why and he might restrict what I can and don't read, maybe I could ask Martha, but she's in the shower, which reminds me I should probably do that as well.

I started to wander back in the direction where the Doctor had given me a room when one of the many miss match doors opened up, this one a deep mahogany colour, placed between a sliding metal door, like the ones you get in sci-fi movies and a stain glass window one. Curious as to why it opened I took a peek inside to see what room it was.

The library, well that's a coincidence or was the TARDIS helping me out, the Doctor does to talk to it like it's alive, so did it read my mind? Maybe I should thank it.

"Err … thanks?" I questioned, my face screwed up in embarrassment.

No answer, oh well, let's take a looksee.

The TARDIS's library was gigantic with a dark wooden floor, book cases that almost seem to reach for the heavens. I took a deep breath through my nose expecting the scent of books, but there was the overpowering smell of ….. chlorine? Now that's just strange.

I walked down the aisles reading the tittles.

The evolution of the Syramines,

The Universal encyclopaedia of creatures sector A1459,

Universe's most influential people,

Twilight

Wait, Twilight? I burst out laughing, pulling out the book I flicked through the pages, smiling, I looked at the publication date 49608, wow, guess that explains the cover, I placed the book back on the shelf. I don't think the Doctor ever bothered to organize his books there doesn't seem to be any system , or maybe some weird alien timelord system.

I continued walking for what seemed like hours, reading the strange and whacky titles of books, occasionally recognising a name of an author or a title of a book, when a finally came across something interesting, just not really what I was looking for.

A swimming pool, explains the chlorine. Doesn't really explain why there is a swimming pool in the middle of a library.

I walked to the edge of the brilliant blue water, glistening under the false lighting, it was so strange and surreal, a single rubber dingy floated in the middle of the square pool. I sat down on the edge before rolling up my trousers and taking of my shoes, then dipping my feet into the warm water, smiling al aid back on the hard wooden flooring. Surely having a pool in the middle of wood flooring would ruin the flooring?

Closing my eyes I started to hum the first tune that came to mind, tapping my fingers on the floor besides me. Now this Trickster or whatever she's called inside my head is... Well I don't know but she's something bad, I could ask her if she means me ill harm, but I'll doubt it, I'll just ask, well she does say she's me, but she doesn't feel like me, not really anywhere maybe a bit.

_Oh for God's sake, your rambling is driving me insane. You're me, not the other way round, I was here first, so shut up, I'm trying to rest, and talking to you is weakening me._

How can you have been here first you only appeared a couple of hours ago?

_I've been resting elsewhere but I have returned and I've been in your head recently for more than a couple of hours, I've been here ever since Lazarus, I've just been resting._

I think I would of re-

_Shut up, je suis fatigue._

How can I be quite in my own head?

_Silence, you fool._

Okay.

"You have a swimming pool in your library, a swimming pool!" Martha's voice exclaimed loudly, I shot up and saw Martha and the Doctor walking down towards the swimming pool.

"I told you Morgan would be here didn't I?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah, but you only knew because you asked the TARDIS." Martha replied.

"Oi, don't knock me." The Doctor complained

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked.

"Martha was worried you'd gotten lost." The Doctor answered, "But I told her all you had to do was ask the TARDIS and she'll tell you."

"Can we swim in your pool?" Martha asked.

"Oh can we, that sounds fun, can we please?" I joined in.

"Oh go on, you'll find some swimsuits in the wardrobe, do you remember where it is, Martha?" the Doctor agreed.

Martha nodded before she grabbed my hand grinning and pulled me up.

"Cannonball!" I screamed before jumping in the pool, water splashing up.

I swam to the top of the water breathing in a deep breath smiling, watching as Martha slip into the pool in a more adult way, while the Doctor just watch over his reading book. I laughed before flicking waster in his direction.

"Oi, you're you gonna ruin the flooring." The Doctor reminded me.

"Isn't it some sort of alien waterproof stuff?" I questioned.

"That's beside the point; I don't want my book getting wet." I smiled and pushed myself on my back looking up at the tiled black and white sealing, before humming to myself the same tune as before.


End file.
